Kill the Hardships!
by Hext9
Summary: A few months after Tatsumi and Mine decided to start dating, they get some shocking news: Mine is pregnant with Tatsumi's child! Now, both will have to face together the difficulties of becoming parents amidst the ongoing revolution against the Empire. How will this change their relationship and Night Raid plans in the near future?
1. Kill the Unexpected News

**Hello everyone!**

I decided to write a Mine x Tatsumi fanfic because it's one of my favorite canon pairings.

I hope they get a happy ending in the manga unlike the anime, because i think they deserve it after all they have been through. However that's Takahiro's decision.

Any type of constructive criticism like comments, suggestions and tips are welcome in reviews and private messages. It's my first fanfic so please go easy on me, okay?.

 **Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Kill the Hardships!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kill the** **Unexpected News**

"Congratulations! You two are going to become parents!" Exclaimed with joy a middle-aged woman wearing a knee-lenght white coat to a young couple sat in front of her old desk at her small office.

"What!?" Tatsumi reacted dumbfounded by the words of the doctor. A mid-height boy in his mid to late teens with messy brown hair and emerald green eyes. He came from a little village that was located in the cold southern region of the Empire, far away from the Imperial Capital.

One day, Tatsumi alongside his dear childhood friends traveled to said place in order to get a get a job and earn money to help their poor village. However, after a series of unfortunate events, the young man ended up joing the infamous group of assassins known as "Night Raid" and fighting against the cruel and corrupt Empire.

"Become parents!?" Asked incredulous a short girl with long pink hair tied by red ribbons in two ponytails. She was wearing a frilled light pink dress that matched her hair and the big expressive eyes of hers, albeit from a darker tone. The girl's name was Mine and she was about the same age as Tatsumi.

The two of them have been dating since Mine confessed her love to Tatsumi some months ago, the two agreed to go out at first and see if their relationship worked out. The country boy fell in love with her after a short time due to her being sweet and loving with him, the complete opposite of how she treated him after he joined Night Raid. She was rude and bossy with him at first, however she slowly begun to see the young man in different light as they went through a lot of missions together and how he became stronger both in body and mind, even after the death of several comrades, including his friend and mentor, Bulat. Mine finally fell in love with Tatsumi since the day he saved her from a certain death against Jaegers member Seryuu Ubiquitous.

For the past few days, Mine experienced symptoms like nausea and dizziness, her belly started to become more prominent as well. The pinkette thought that her sickness was related to eating something spoiled that Akame cooked, so Tatsumi accompanied her to the nearest doctor to a town close to Night Raid current hideout.

After having analyzed the medical tests and the series of questions she made to the supposedly sick girl. The short haired doctor gave them the shocking results that caught the couple off guard.

"EEEEHHHHH!?" The young couple screamed loudly while looking at each other after the initial shock of the sudden and unexpected reveal.

"S-so that means that i'm p-pregnant!?" Mine asked nervously.

"That's right sweetie, you and your handsome lover are expecting a baby!" The woman gave a big smile to the pair.

Tatsumi reacted with a small blush on his cheeks at the woman's compliment, while the pink haired had a tense face.

"But i'm still having my period with regularity!" The young girl visibly annoyed by this sudden development, complained against the doctor.

"Hmm... That's something very rare to happen, but it's still possible to occur during the first weeks of pregnancy." The doctor calmly explained despite the girl's anger.

"How many months i have of pregnancy?" Mine asked while feeling unsure of the veracity of the woman words.

"Based on the results of your medical examination, it seems that you are close to three months, so if everything goes well you'll giving birth in approximately six months."

In their way back to the hideout, the two lovers started to yell at each other, fervently discussing the shocking news they heard just some moments ago.

"I-it's all your fault!" Mine exclaimed with anger in her voice.

"My fault? You were the one who wanted to do 'this and that' that night, remember!?" Tatsumi replied to the pink haired girl.

"I remember it, but you agreed by not opposing any resistance!" A bewildered Mine answered.

"Hey! We did it because both of us agreed to!, I'll never force you to do something without your consent!"

"Ugh... I guess you're right about that..."

The sniper girl began to calm after the argument of her boyfriend.

"Let's just agree that both of us are to blame for that..." The boy made a solid point.

"And what are we gonna say now to the boss and the others?" Mine asked to her lover.

"We can't hide it from them, sooner or later they will discover it." Deduced the owner of the armored teigu known as 'Incursio'.

"Yeah, the only thing for us to do it's to tell the truth to everyone about what happened and expect for the worse..." Both assassins agreed with resignation.

The young couple got back at Night Raid's headquarters by nightfall. Both were greeted by a relieved Akame, who was wearing an apron above her usual clothes and cooking the dinner that included grilled meat, favorite dish of the girl in her late teens who had very long black hair and red crimson eyes. Meanwhile, a hungry Leone was sniffing and salivating at the delicious meal that her friend was preparing for everyone.

At the living room, Lubbock was sitting at the couch while reading some erotic novel books with a perverted look on his face.

"So how things went with the doctor?" Najenda asked to her subordinates. The leader of Night Raid was a tall woman with who was in her mid to late twenties. She had short white hair and an eyepatch, but what really caught the attention about the young woman was her dark green robotic arm due to the injuries caused by the fearsome woman known as Esdeath some years ago, after she deflected from the Imperial Army.

"W-we have something important to announce." Mine said with a shaky voice that instantly caught the attention of her teammates.

Akame, Leone and Lubbock stopped what they were doing and gathered in the living room to hear about what the young couple was going to announce.

"The doctor told me that my symptoms were due to me being currently pregnant with Tatsumi's child. The baby will be born in approximately half a year..."

Upon hearing Mine sudden revelation, everyone went silent except for Akame who broke the silence by asking with a curious expression what kind of disease was 'being pregnant'.

Lubbock visibly enraged by the unexpected announcement pointed his index finger at a silent Tatsumi and began to rant against him. "You bastard! You never told me that you have been engaging in that kind of 'lovey-dovey' activities with Mine!"

"Oh my! So you two have been doing 'lewd things' all this time? I really wonder who took the initiative your first night together!" Leone teased while giving a mischievous look to the young couple.

Tatsumi didn't react at his comrades witty comments because he was too focused on thinking what to do about this situation. Meawhile, Mine started to become angry by her teammates teasing words.

"I-It was just a couple of times! Besides, we have been going out for months, also that's none of your concern, you big breasted drunk!"

"Well, at least i'm not a short-tempered and flat-chested shortie!" Lionelle wielder countered.

"S-shut up! you stupid alcoholic cat-woman!" Replied in a furious way the owner of Pumpkin.

"Meanie!" Leone exclaimed.

Akame asked with a lot of curiosity about the place where the babies come from, although nobody seemed to pay attention to the question she made.

"Everyone, please be quiet, this isn't a laughing matter." Spoke Najenda while raising her voice, then she focused all her attention at Tatsumi and Mine and began to give them a lecture.

"I understand that both of you are young and unexperienced in love and i approve of your relationship as lovers, however this wasn't the right time to have a child. The Revolution will soon reach it's peak and we need to fight with all our available members to have a chance against Esdeath and Budou, the Empire's two strongest generals."

The silver haired woman continued to lecture the young couple. "Mine, it really doesn't surprise me about Tatsumi since he's a country boy who probably does know almost nothing about sex education, but i thought you were more conscious and knowledgeable about it."

"I-I was too confident and really thought that nothing was going to happen!" Mine tried to cover her embarassment but failed miserably.

"Well, it seems that our little Mine isn't as innocent as it seems!" Leone said with a big grin on her face, causing the pink haired sniper to blush wildly and get angrier.

"I should have provided Tatsumi with more 'sex education material'! (porn magazines and erotic comic books and novels) and gave him advice about safe sex!" Lubbock spoke like he really was an expert in the subject.

"You two keep quiet! I won't repeat it again!" Najenda lifted her voice once again to scold her two subordinates.

The leader of Night Raid was a kind and calm woman but also had a very scary side when someone disobeyed her orders. Everyone agreed that obeying her was the best thing to do, or else, hell was going to be unleashed.

"Understood it, boss!" The green haired boy firmly responded to the woman he fell in love in the time she was still in the Empire and he was a young boy of an acommodate family of nobles.

"Okay okay, i get it! Geez, no need to get upset about it..." The busty blonde mumbled while making a pouting face.

"Good, now let's continue with the discussion about our current matter."

"In approximately six months or less, the Revolution will probably be on it's final stage. By that time, you won't be able to participate in any missions due to being pregnant and close to giving birth, so you will have to decide between leaving Night Raid and giving birth to your child, or abort it and having another child later on." The former general of the Empire explained.

Mine obviously wanted to take part in the final stage of the revolution and put a stop to the Empire's evil acts of violence and corruption, but after spending a lot of time with Tatsumi she desired to marry and have a family with him someday. Sadly, having a child at this crucial point of the war would be a bad idea because of the reasons previously stated by her superior.

However, the girl strongly disliked the idea of taking the life of a defenseless living being, much less a being that was inside her body and the product of the strong love that she and Tatsumi professed to each other, besides that there was no guarantee that she would be getting pregnant again after aborting, so Mine felt very conflicted about what to do.

"You certainly have been uncommonly silent all this time, Tatsumi." Najenda spoke after focusing her attention on Tatsumi, who remained silent since the discussion started.

"You are the father of the child inside Mine after all, so what do you have to say about this matter?" The leader of Night Raid awaited for the response of the young assassin.

Tatsumi then looked at his girlfriend who had a troubled look on her face because of Najenda's harsh words about the choice she had to take. The heir of Incursio took a deep breath and after meditating for some time, took a decision that wasn't only to bring relevant changes to his relationship with Mine, it was going to change the upcoming future of Night Raid as well.

* * *

 _ **What will be Tatsumi's response?**_

 _ **How will Mine and everyone react to his decisiom?**_

 _ **Find out soon in chapter 2!**_


	2. Kill Your Resolve

**Chapter 2**

 **Kill your Resolve**

Everyone in the living room were waiting with great expectation about Tatsumi's decision, he had a serious but confident look on his eyes, a look that everyone knew, but this time it was different from past times.

"I've decided that no matter what, we'll overcome together all the obstacles that will present against us!" The young assassin exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Tatsumi continued to speak while everyone smiled at the young man, except for Mine.

"I'll take full responsability of Mine's part in the revolution while she is unable to fight."

He then directed his attention to the pink haired girl who was looking down with no visible expression. "I promise that i'll do my best to make sure that you and our child live in a country with no discrimination. A promise that i will fulfill no matter what!"

Everyone, but especially Mine were shocked by Tatsumi's resolve.

"I can't believe that you are still the idealistic and optimist country boy even after all we have been through!" Mine began to cry while looking at his determined face. She then continued to speak while sobbing. "But that was one of the reasons i fell in love with you, baka Tatsumi!" Mine yelled, as tears of happiness began to fall from her eyes.

Then, she wiped her eyes with her dress sleeves and Tatsumi proceeded to hug her and assured her that he was never going to abandon her and their child to be born.

"You better do it! because i'll also never going to leave your side!" The short girl exclaimed to the boy she loved with all her heart, making Najenda to felt deeply moved by the two young lovers resolve.

"Aww how cute! Now let's get drunk to celebrate this!" Leone cheerfully exclaimed.

"Tatsumi, Mine. You are realy lucky for having each other." Akame said while giving a warm smile to the young couple.

"I'm so jealous of Tatsumi right now, but i'm very proud of him as a fellow man. This also gave me the confidence to confess to someone special to me!" A motivated Lubbock exclaimed thanks to the speech of his teammate. "Leader, let's make a baby tonight!" The young man blatantly proposed to his beloved superior, only to get rejected instantly by Najenda who replied with her usual calm and collected demeanor causing the green haired boy to instantly get depressed and cry alone in a corner due to his superior straight response.

The silver haired woman sighed and told everyone that Mine was going to remain on action for approximately two more months, after that period of time, she was going to retire temporary from action because it would be too risky for her and her baby to take part in any kind of mission.

"Mine, while you are off duty you will have to help Akame with the meals and domestic chores but without overexerting yourself, understood it?

"Yes, leader!" Mine eyes were still watery from the tears she shed moments ago.

"But what are you going to say to the the Revolution Army leaders?"

"Leave them to me, i'm going to make sure they understand this uncommon situation" Najenda confidently said to the pink haired sniper.

"What about Mine's Teigu, boss? Leone asked.

"I'm gonna take care of it when the time comes, as the previous owner of Pumpkin i think that even in my current condition i can use it again".

"As expected from our dear leader! She will fight to the end no matter what!" Lubbock said with a huge admiration for the former general of the Empire.

"Are you sure about it, boss? Even after using Susanoo second core manifestation?" a visible worried Akame asked.

"Well, i suppose that we won't know it before giving it a try, right?".

"I suppose that's true. But i still don't know where do babies come from." The raven haired girl was still curious about the babies origin.

"Will someday Akame ever stop being so socially awkward, boss?" Leone questioned.

"I really doubt it..." Najenda said in disbelief.

Everyone laughed together at this except for Akame who was wondering why everyone was laughing and still trying to understand about the place where babies come from.

After they finished with the discussion all of them enjoyed the delicious dinner that Akame prepared, Leone celebrated by drinking a whole bottle of sake and ended up wasted as usual, then everyone went to sleep to their respective rooms, except for two people.

The two were standing side by side looking at the bright full moon that was illuminating the dark sky and shining through the windows of the living room.

"Are you still sure about it, Tatsumi?" Mine shyly asked.

The brown haired firmly hold the hands of his beloved one and stared deeply at her gorgeous pink eyes, causing her to blush instantly by his sudden action.

"Of course i am! Let's have this child together, Mine!" Tatsumi exclaimed with great enthusiasm.

"Yes!" The pinkette answered to her boyfriend while giving him a big and warm smile.

After that, both of them shared a long and passionate kiss under the beautiful moonlight.

* * *

 ** _And so this was the beginning of the long journey filled with all kinds of difficulties for the young couple to become parents._**

 ** _Can their love help them to overcome those difficulties?_**


	3. Kill the Return to Action

**_Hi people!_**

 _I'm happy that this fanfic had a positive reception in a short time, your support gives me the motivation to continue this story._

 _I really appreciate all your reviews, suggestions and tips._

 _This chapter is gonna be a build-up for an action packed one that i'm already writing._

 _Enjoy it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Kill the Return to Action**

A couple of days following the shocking news about Mine expecting a child from Tatsumi. Najenda, leader of the fearsome group of assassins know as 'Night Raid', went to the Revolutionary Army main headquarters to give a full explanation to her superiors about the situation about Mine's pregnancy.

They were reluctant at first, but the former imperial convinced them that she and Tatsumi were going to take the responsability of Mine's pregnancy. The RA leaders agreed to overlook this matter with two conditions. The first one was that the ownership and usage of Pumpkin was going to be passed to her; the second condition consisted on Tatsumi taking part of more missions to compensate for Mine's absence.

The former general of the empire also managed to persuade the revolutionary leaders to gave their permission to Mine to give birth at one of the RA hospitals, the hospitalization expenses were going to be covered by Tatsumi. The young man was in disbelief after hearing those news, because he was going to pay with all the money he was going to earn for the upcoming missions. However, he was very happy and relieved to hear that his beloved one was going to receive good medical attention during and after the delivery of their child.

With renewed spirits all the members continued to improve their combat abilities in order to prepare for an important mission, with some of them taking part in minor missions to keep themselves on the shadows, because the empire was still trying to locate them to no avail.

One day, Najenda summomed her subordinates on the morning of the next day at the living room to give them some news about the ongoing war. She told them that the RA contacted her to assign them a new mission.

Tatsumi woke up early in the morning due to the anxiety of taking part in an important mission after several months since the last one. On said mission at the Church of the Path of Peace the group fought against the Jaegers, led by Esdeath who literally stomped them. Although Night Raid managed to kill Boric; they lost Susanoo, who sacrified himself to let them escape from the fearsome ice general.

On his way to the living room where the meeting was going to take place, Tatsumi was joined by an effusive Mine who greeted him with a sudden kiss on the lips that surprised him. "Good morning Tatsumi~" Happily exclaimed the short girl, whose belly had grown and getting rounder since the last weeks, though it still was almost imperceptible at first sight. Her first symptoms almost disappeared but new ones appeared.

The young couple then walked down the corridor while holding hands. Mine tightly hugged Tatsumi's right arm while her cheeks were colored with a light pink tone. Meanwhile, Tatsumi looked a bit uncomfortable by his lover action. Both of them then reunited with Lubbock and Leone, who were already waiting for Akame and Najenda. As soon as they entered the living room the two lovers were greeted by their fellow comrades.

"Yo Tatsumi, Mine! how are ya!?" The voluptuous young woman cheerfully exclaimed.

"What's up my fellow lovebirds! Lubbock said to the couple.

The two teenagers greeted their friends.

While their were waiting for their first and second in-command, Mine got aware that Tatsumi was feeling somewhat uneasy.

"Aren't you happy to being this close to me?"

"Of course i am! but i'm not used to do it in front of people." The young assassin responded to his lover while looking at the curious and cute expression she was making.

"Huh? but you kissed me and promised to never leave my side in front of everyone..." Mine said with some dissapointment.

"Well, i guess that was because it was a different situation..." He said while scratching his head.

"So you are saying that because you were trying to look cool back then? The young girl looked a bit sad.

"No! it's no that! It's just that's embarrassing for me!" The boy exclaimed while blushing.

"Fufufu, you look so cute when you blush, Tatsumi!" Leone, who was following the young couple conversation, teased the brown haired who got even more uncomfortable by the blonde comment.

"Stop flirting with my boyfriend and father of my child to be born!" A jealous Mine exclaimed while holding Tatsumi's arm more tightly and pulling it against her body, much to Tatsumi discomfort.

"Relax! I was just joking!" The blonde tried to sound innocent but her gestures indicated that wasn't the case.

"If that's the reason then i suggest you to stop doing it." The sniper said while giving a death glare to the young woman.

"Whatever you say shortie!" Leone replied trying to upset her comrade.

The pinkette ignored her teammate's comment and instead focused her attention at her lover. "And you should stop giving attention to her!" The pregnant girl scolded her boyfriend.

"But she was the one who started this!" Tatsumi replied with an annoyed expression.

"It can't be helped... You are so easy to manipulate." The pinkette said with resignation.

"Women! Why are they so hard to understand!?"

"I know that feeling, my friend... It's a mystery that not even the most recognized philosophers have been able to decipher." Lubbock said to his confused friend.

As soon as Najenda entered the living room everyone became quiet. She was followed by Akame, a former member of the Elite Seven, a group of assassins that worked for the Empire. She was convinced by Najenda to join her cause after she deflected from the imperial army due to seeing in first person the horrible acts of oppression the Empire commited against rebels and even innocent civilians.

"Morning' Miss Najenda!" The green haired boy exclaimed cheerfully.

"Good morning Lubbock..." Najenda answered to his subordinate a little annoyed. The silver haired woman wasn't in a good mood. The main reason was the lack of sleep she had for the last two nights due to elaborating the plan for the mission that the RA generals trusted to her just a few days ago.

"Hello everyone." Akame greeted her comrades with her usual cool and aloof but polite attitude.

"Everyone's here?" Najenda asked before taking note that all her subordinates where present. "Good. Now let's begin with the meeting." She continued.

"We have a new objective to dispose", said the former general of the empire while showing them a picture of their next target that everyone looked closely to it. He was a middle-aged man with a round and chubby face, his hair was short, curly and blond, he also wore a french-style moustache.

"His face looks so funny!" Leone laughed loudly while looking at the photo causing everyone to look at her. Najenda proceeded to hit her subordinate in the head causing the big breasted blonde to apologize for her interruption.

Najenda continued to speak after the sudden incident. "The target's name is Lord Faubert, he's one of the few noblemen that's still loyal to Honest, he provides the imperial forces with weapons, supplies and resources in exchange of privileges and protection. If we eliminate him we are going to give a big hit to the Empire."

"So that means this Faubert guy is someone important for the Prime Minister, right?" The Incursio owner asked to his superior.

"Exactly, the RA gave us this request to eliminate him because he's a key piece for the Empire. Getting rid of him will help the revolution armies to advance towards the capital."

Najenda then proceded to show them a map of the capital and the surrounding areas.

"He lives on an ostentatious mansion located on the outskirts of the capital. His property is surrounded by thick concrete walls of four meters tall, with a watchtower on each corner, also all their gates are under surveillance day and night by military personal".

"Heh, it seems like someone is afraid of us!" Lubbock said with a mocking voice.

"According to the information that our spies gathered, the empire assigned Faubert a personal group of elite troops from the Imperial Army, so it's safe to asume that they'll be waiting for us."

"Any teigu users between them?" Akame asked.

"The report didn't mentioned any among them, but be prepared just in case one or more make an appearance."

"Everyone start to prepare, because you'll be going back into action tonight! Najenda ordered.

"Yahooo! Time to kick some asses!" Leone cheerfully exclaimed.

"Got it." Akame responded firmly.

"Roger, boss!" Lubbock said with passion on his eyes.

"Let's do this, everyone!" Tatsumi was excited to be back in action alongside his friends and the girl he loved.

"Mine?" Tatsumi asked to the girl who looked very distraught.

 _"Did Tatsumi really mean it when he said he wanted to have this child or he promised it because he felt guilty about me getting pregnant?"_ The girl asked on her thoughts.

 _"Why am i thinking about this right now!?"_ Mine questioned herself.

"Mine, are you okay?" Tatsumi asked once again to his girlfriend.

 _"I need to stop worrying about this, concentrate and prepare for the mission."_

"Is something wrong, Mine?" The young man asked worriedly.

"It's nothing... I was just thinking about the mission." The young girl said while giving him a smile that didn't convinced him at all.

Mine said to herself that it was just a temporary thing. However, those doubts continued to fill her thoughts.

* * *

 _ **How will the mission go?**_

 _ **What's going on with the sudden negative feelings that Mine is having?**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Kill the Corrupt Lord

**Chapter 4**

 **Kill the Corrupt Lord**

After Najenda told to her subordinates all the information related to their target. She proceeded to assign everyone's roles for their upcoming mission.

"Akame, you and Leone are going to locate and eliminate the objective. Remember to dispose of every enemy that stands against you."

"Alright!" The blonde exclaimed enthusiastically to be back into action.

"Understood." Akame nodded.

"Lubbock, you are in charge to establish a perimeter around the mansion in order to avoid any guards from escaping."

"Leave that to me, boss!" The green haired replied.

"Tatsumi, you'll be guarding Mine on a cliff near Faubert's mansion. Mine is going to get rid of the guards at the watchtowers and keep an eye for possible enemy reinforcements."

"Roger." Both of them said to their superior. The five then departed once the sun set down the horizon, and by midnight everyone was on their respective positions and ready to bring down their objective.

During the travel to the point of encounter, Mine avoided visual contact with Tatsumi and didn't muttered a single word to her boyfriend who was confused by her sudden lack of expressions. After reaching the point of encounter, everyone took their respective positions and waited until midnight.

A pale crescent moon was dimly shinning over the dark sky. Suddenly, four shots of energy were seen through the dark, those shots directly impacted on the skulls of the guards that were on the watchtowers.

"What were those beam shots!?" One of the guards that was in duty watch around the mansion got caught by surprise like many others.

Suddenly, three shadows moved at the speed of sound through the darkness and took advantage of the commotion that Mine's provided by shooting the watchtowers guards.

Lubbock using his Teigu known as 'Infinite Uses: Cross Tail', created a tight rope that he and his teammates used to climb on of one of the walls that surrounded the mansion.

"Inflitration complete." The black haired girl said.

"Quick! tell Lord Faubert that Night Raid is he-... GUAAAAGH!" A guard that was patrolling the backyard of the mansion failed to deliver his warning due to his throat being pierced by Leone's sharp lion claws.

"Huh, You were going to say something?" Asked Leone who now had animal like characteristics thanks to her Teigu 'Lionelle' that it significantly improved her strenght, speed and reflexes, not to mention that it granted her really impressive regenerative abilities.

Suddenly, dozens of imperial guards appeared from everywhere and immediately surrounded the trio.

"You three don't move!, we have a big numerical advantage, you have nowhere to run!" One of the soldiers shouted.

"Heh... It seems that we're caught." Lubbock said while relaxed, even though they were completely surrounded.

"Is that so?" The blonde woman said while clenching her fists ready to fight.

"Well, i guess that we have no alternative other than make our way through eliminating all of you." Akame said while taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

The black haired assassin opened her red eyes as she unsheathed the famous 'Murasame', her deadly katana that possesed an extremely lethal poison capable of killing any living being in just a few seconds, even the most insignifcant wound would result in a certain death because there was no cure for it's poison.

"They are members from Night Raid!, kill them in name of the Empire!, one of the guards ordered to his companions to attack the assassins.

Akame and Leone proceeded to slash a group of imperial guards that where coming directly at them, while Lubbock used the wires of his teigu to keep restrained the moves of another group in just a matter of seconds.

"I heard that they are skilled assassins, but this is insane!" a guard exclaimed completely overwhelmed by the situation.

"Screw it, i'm outta here!" another one who was in panic due to the carnage he saw just a few moments ago tried to escape.

Going somewhere? Lubbock asked with a smirk on his face to the man who was trembling in fear.

Meanwhile, Tatsumi and Mine were on the cliff watching the mayhem that their teammates were causing down there.

"Those were some great shots, Mine! As expected of the 'genious sniper'! Tatsumi tried to cheer his girlfriend who looked lost on her thoughts since the meeting at the living room.

Mine was too focused on looking for enemies reinforcements and didn't reacted to his praising words.

"Remember our first mission together? You were all bossy and rude with me that time, but now we are a couple and expecting a child!"

"Life sure is weird, huh? Tatsumi said while he stretched his arms with a relaxed expression.

"Yeah..." Th pink haired girl answered with a voice that was devoid of any emotion.

"Mine. You have been uncommonly silent and distraught since this morning."

"I already said that i'm completely fine."

But Tatsumi strongly suspected that something important was worrying his girlfriend due to her currently unusual behaviour, she was always the type of person that always made sure to express her thoughts and feelings.

"Mine, please tell me what's bothering you? I'm really worried for you!"

"It's because of the incident we had with Leone early this morning, right?"

"No! It's not that!" The sniper exclaimed angered.

"So what is it?"

There was a sudden moment of silence between them, the tension could be felt in the air.

"Hey Tatsumi" Asked Mine with a serious expression.

"What is it, Mine?" Tatsumi was somewhat relieved to hear that his girlfriend was finally telling him what was bothering her.

"Did you really mean it when you say that you wanted to have this child together?" The young girl touched her belly while looking at it with a sad expression.

Mine's words caught Tatsumi off guard, but nonetheless he answered at her sudden question.

"Why are you asking me about that? I thought that i promised and let you clear that i really want to have this child with you!"

"But you are saying that because you are feeling guilty of me being pregnant!" Mine replied with anger in her voice, but deep down she didn't know why she was feeling that way.

"But what does it make you say that!? You really think that way?"

"Well, i... The pink haired girl didn't know what to say, a lot of emotions flowed through her body at the same time and she was feeling very confused about it.

Tatsumi then realized about Mine's concerns and her situation.

"I'm sorry, Mine. I know that it must be really hard for you since you are the one who's carrying the baby, and having to deal with all the sudden changes that your body has been experiencing lately." Tatsumi recalled a conversation he had with Najenda about Mine's situation, she told him that expecting a child was a life changing experience for any woman.

Mine tried to speak but words couldn't left her mouth.

"But trust me i... Suddenly a strong noise was heard coming from the forest downhill where the young couple was located.

The sound of trees that were falling, one after another, was heard becoming closer and closer.

"What is it?" Mine reacted from her previous mind state and put attention on the noise that was becoming louder with each second.

"A danger beast?" Tatsumi became anxious about what kind of danger beast could appear before their eyes.

"No, it's something different". The young sniper was holding her teigu waiting for the source of the sounds to come out of the deep forest.

"Found ya!" Exclaimed a deep voice that came from behind a tree.

A tall and muscular man, who was approximately on his fourties appeared from the forest holding a giant scythe whose edges looked extremely sharp, the scythe also had a decorative human skull on the tip of the hilt.

The man had long brown hair that reached his back, he was wearing an open vest and pants made of black leather. His outfit was complimented by high boots and fingerless gloves, both of them were made of the same material as the rest of his clothes.

"I heard some rumors about Night Raid having a party tonight at Faubert's mansion so i came here to check it out if it was true and it looks like today i'm lucky!"

"I have been searching you for a long time but all of you are so damn elusive!"

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" asked Mine who was still somewhat confused about her negative thoughts she had, but she had no other choice than to be focused on the current situation.

"My name is Krieg and i'm a bounty hunter. I hunt from low criminals to high class danger beasts." Both Tatsumi and Mine saw that the man had scars of all sizes and shapes all over his body, but one of them stand out, it was a giant one that came across from his upper chest to the lower part of his abdomen.

"You are on the bounty list, little girl!" The man pointed at Mine.

"Who are you calling little!? The young girl asked enraged.

"I will claim my reward for your head and become filthy rich!"

"Come from me if you dare!" Mine loaded Pumpkin and got ready to fight.

"Oh, you have such a big teigu for your small frame!" the girl growled at the hunter comment but didn't let her emotions to take over.

"Wait Mine!, let's do this together! Tatsumi was enthusiastic to seeing his girlfriend back to her usual self, the courageous and strong willed girl that he fell in love with.

"I'll cover you! Mine said to the boy with renewed confidence in herself.

Krieg then directed his gaze at Tatsumi's face.

"You aren't on the reward list but if you put between me and my prey i'm going to kill ya!"

"Try it!" Tatsumi said confidently.

Tatsumi hold his sword and released Incursio seal.

"Demonic Armor: Incursiooo!" An armor enveloped the whole body of the young assassin.

"This is gonna be interesting!" the bounty hunter was overly excited by the upcoming fight.

"Leone, have you located our target?" Akame asked to the young woman who had gained a large mane, ears, paws and even a tail due to activating her teigu.

After they disposed of all their enemies, both of them entered the nobleman ostentatious huge mansion Meanwhile, Lubbock stood on guard revising the perimeter he made with his wires searching for guards that got entangled in them when they attempted to escape.

"Yeah. That coward seems to be hiding on a secret passage in the basement of this mansion."

Lord Faubert escaped to a secret passage he build in the mansion basement as soon as the news of Night Raid violent irruption outside his property were known.

"Good thing i was able to build a reinforced steel door that lead me to this secret passage!" The nobleman who was accompanied by two guards, said with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly the three man heard strong hits against the steel door.

"What!? How did they knew about the existence of this passage!, it didn't even appear in the construction plans! The short man asked unbeknowst of Leone's ability to locate it's target.

"Well, it doesn't matter! They will never be able to break throu- As soon as Lord Faubert was going to finish his phrase, the steel door collapsed and then fell to the ground

"I-impossible! that door was made with reinforced steel of the best quality!" Fear began to run through his body.

The torchs that were illuminating the secret passage suddenly extinguished one by one, until all the passage was completely obscure.

"Y-you two protect me!" The two guards launched themselves against the assassins at the moment the noble gave them the order to attack. The sound of metal clashing was heard through the secret room and then a long moment of silent prevailed.

"Hey you two, have you killed those pesky assassins!?" Faubert asked nervously to his henchmen.

A pair of red eyes followed by golden ones glowed in the darkness.

"Hello guy with the funny face!" Leone cheerfully greeted her assassination target.

"Lord Faubert, we've come here to kill you for your blatant support of the current regime" Akame said coldly.

The man entered in panic as he saw the two young women approached him with the clear intention of killing him.

"Take all my money, but leave me alone, i beg you!" Faubert plied to both assassins.

"We don't want your money, old man." The blonde woman said with a serious look on her face.

"P-please have mercy of me! I promise you that i will convince Honest to grant you and the rest of your friends an special pardon if you join the empire and then i'll let you become my personal guards!"

"Shut up! we don't want anything from you and the rotten people who are running this country!"

"You bastards! Why do you keep disturbing the peace of this empire!?"

"What kind of peace are you talking about!? Tell that to all the tribes that have been eradicated, the innocent civilians who were killed, tortured and raped by the imperial army!" Leone furiously replied to the short man.

"They were just savages and scum that opposed against Honest and this once peaceful and prosperous empire!" Faubert exclaimed.

Leone was so angry that she hit the wall with a strenght that caused a giant hole.

"HIYAAAAAH! DON'T KILL ME!" The grown up man screamed like a little girl at the young woman sudden burst of anger.

Akame who has been listening to the conversation while being in complete silence stopped her friend from ripping the nobleman head with her big paws.

"Wait Leone! There's no need for you to get your hands dirty on guys like him." The former Elite Seven member told to her friend while glaring at the man.

"You're right Akame! He's all yours!" Leone cheerfully said, once again in her usually upbeat attitude.

"No need to say anymore." The young woman with crimson red eyes lifted her Teigu and directed it against her objective.

"Eliminate" Said the assassin with a cold and merciless voice.

"WA-WAIT I DON'T WANT TO DI-!"

A loud scream was heard in the distant and the crescent moon turned red from the blood that flowed that night, and the one that was going to flow


	5. Kill the Bounty Hunter

**Chapter 5**

 **Kill The Bounty Hunter**

While looking for possible enemy reinforcements at a hill nearby Faubert mansion. Tatsumi and Mine were arguing about the promise he made to her about never abandon her and the child she was expecting. The pregnant pinkette claimed that the young man felt guilty for her pregnancy and decided to stay by her side because of pity. Tatsumi assured that wasn't the case and tried to comfort her. However, the two were found and engaged in combat by a bounty hunter named Krieg, who came for Mine to bring her dead or alive to the Imperial Capital to claim the reward for her capture or death.

The mercenary suddenly ripped a tree from it's roots with only one swing of his giant scythe.

"I advice you two brats don't have a chance against me!" The violent man exclaimed before at the two challenging assassins.

 _'His weapon is extremely dangerous, one hit and we're done.'_ Tatsumi deduced after seeing the destructive power of the mercenary's weapon.

Mine then fired several shots at the hunter, but the man dodged all her attacks effortlessly.

 _"_ Tch, he's so fast for a guy of his size!"The sniper said in frustration.

"I will be distracting him so when he let his guard down you shot him with all you got, ok?"

"Got it!" Mine agreed with the plan of her teammate.

Tatsumi then summoned Neuntote, a large weapon that looked like a spear. He managed to do it by training and dominating Incursio over the time.

"I'm going to cut you like a carrot, little brat!" Krieg yelled as he launched against the Incursio wielder.

The two fighters clashed their weapons at a insane speed causing a powerful shockwave, Krieg swung his scythe again to cut Tatsumi in half, but the young assassin managed to dodge the mercenary attack with amazing reflexes and kicked him on his face sending him to crash against a tree.

"Now Mine!" Tatsumi shouted at the young sniper.

She charged Pumpkin and fired a big shot to Krieg. However, using his scythe he managed to deflect Mine's shot with ease.

"What happened!? Tatsumi exclaimed confused.

"My shot was supposed to hit him directly!"

"Good try kids, but you will need a lot more to defeat me!"

"That was my trump card, deflector!" The hunter exclaimed.

"It can block and deflect any direct attack that my teigu receive."

' _Wait!, it's true that he used his trump card, but my shot was clearly weaker than my usually most powerful blasts. But why!?'_ Mine asked herself in confusion

Krieg then swung his scythe several times and cut it down a lot of trees that caused a big cloud of dust.

Mine avoided the falling trees but she hurted her knee during the process.

"Ack! My knee!" The young girl said in pain as the bounty hunter approached her with a big grin on his face. Mine tried to get up but she couldn't stand up due to her injury.

"It's time to claim my reward!" Krieg shouted excitedly.

Tatsumi tooking advantage of the situation used Incursio invisibility and tried to slash the wild man from behind by using Neuntote, the mercenary sensed Tatsumi's killing intent and managed to block Tatsumi's sudden attack with his fearsome weapon, the Incursio wielder reacted fastly and with a tremendous force punched him in the face that knocked Krieg right to the ground.

"Mine!" Tatsumi went to aid his injured comrade.

"That was such a great trick play, kid!"

The bounty hunter didn't took too long to stand up, even though the force of the impact broke his nose and dislocated his jaw, the man seemed not to care about his gruesome injuries.

Krieg launched him in a blink of an eye against Tatsumi, who didn't reacted in time because he was too focused on helping Mine. The man delivered a powerful blow to Tatsumi's chest that sent him flying dozen of meters away, luckly for Tatsumi he covered against the impact with both arms just before it landed on him.

"Kuh!" Tatsumi tried to get up but all his body was in severe pain.

The bounty hunter proceded to come closer to the young assassin. Mine immediately fired several rounds at Krieg trying to protect her lover, but he deflected all of them with ease.

"Wait for your turn girl! Let me take care of him first."

"Well, it's time for you to die, boy! He said while wiping the blood of his nose and returning his jaw to his original position that made a crack sound.

"TATSUMI!" Mine screamed as she watched hopelessly the mercenary slowly approaching her boyfriend.

"We have some problems!" Lubbock finally found his teammates after searching for them in the dozens of rooms that were inside the huge mansion.

Akame and Leone were getting rid of the weapons and supplies that Faubert was hiding in his basement.

Is something wrong, Lubbock? Leone asked to the green haired boy who had a worried face.

"Mine and Tatsumi seems to be in trouble! i heard some strong noises that came from the cliff where the two were standing."

"Are you sure, Lubbock?" Akame asked to her comrade.

"Yes, i also saw big clouds of dust coming from there."

"Let's go to help them! Leone exclaimed.

"Tatsumi, Mine. Please be safe!" Akame said as the three assassins headed to the cliff where their teammates were fighting for their lives.

 _' I think that some of my ribs might be broken, to think that even wearing Incursio his attack would do this damage!'_ Tatsumi still couldn't believe the powerful blow that the man delivered.

"You are tough boy, however, you were not match for me and my deathly scythe!"

Mine tried to get up to help Tatsumi but she was stopped by him.

"Stay away Mine!" The brown haired boy made sure that her safety was first.

"Ok boy, i'm going to kill you first and then have some 'fun' with your girl before i bring her to the empire for my reward."

"Don't you dare to touch her, you filthy monster!", angered by Krieg's words, Tatsumi got up and tried to attack the mercenary but he was instantly kicked in the chest.

"Gah!, the Incursio owner exclaimed in pain. Mine reacted by putting her two hands tighly against her chest touching where her heart was located.

' _He is trying to protect me and my child even when he is on mortal danger and i still doubted about the promise he made to me...'_ Mine then remembered all the precious moments she shared with Tatsumi: the missions they did together, the time he saved her, her confession, their kisses, and the promise he made to raise their child together. The thought of losing him caused that tears began to form in her eyes.

 _'It isn't the time to cry_!' Mine held back her tears and focused at formulating a plan to save Tatsumi.

It wasn't too long since the 'genious sniper' deviced a plan.

"Hey! that guy over there isn't on your reward list, so he has no value for you, right?"

"That's right little girl!"

"Well, if you want your shitty reward, then try to catch me!" Mine stuck out her tongue and made mocking gestures at Krieg, after that she headed to the forest downhill while holding her teigu.

"Nobody mocks me, you little bitch!" The bounty hunter was enraged by Mine's teasing gestures and went to the forest to chase her.

"Mine!" tried to yell Tatsumi who forced himself to get up but his chest was still in pain.

"Damn it!, i couldn't even breath well due to my broken ribs"

"Once i get my hands on you i'll take your lifeless body to the capital and claim the bounty to spend it all in alcohol, women and everything i want!" The wild man was still pissed from Mine provocation.

Mine ran through the forest enduring the pain that caused her injury, but after a while her knee couldn't resist anymore and she fell to the ground.

The mad man approached the pink haired girl who looked incapable of defending herself.

"P-Please dont hurt me! I'm pregnant!" Mine said while crying and sobbing.

The man suddenly stopped at the young girl claim for mercy.

"Oh well... If that's the case, then let me help you to give birth right now!

Krieg lifted his scythe leaving himself open, Mine took advantage of this moment and threw dirt directly at his face.

"Ah!, my eyes you little bitch!" The man exclaimed completely in anger.

"Now it's my chance!" the sniper said while she loaded her teigu that she previously hid on a nearby bush.

Mine then pulled Pumpkin trigger with no doubts in her heart anymore.

"Take that!", the young girl shouted expecting the plan of putting herself on a extremely dangerous situation worked.

Krieg tried to protect him using his trump card against Mine's imminent shot.

An extremely powerful blast came from Pumpkin gun barrel.

"W-what a strong energy!" The force of Mine's energy blast caught the mercenary by surprise.

 _'S-so strong_!' Even Mine was surprised by of the strenght of the blast.

"AHHHHH" The man screamed as the devastating shot overpowered his teigu's trump card, the bounty hunter and his scythe were almost completely disintegrated by the blast.

Mine sighed in relief and then she sat on the ground to rest from her knee injury.

After a short time Tatsumi reached the location where his girlfriend was resting.

"Mine! Are you okay!?"

"My knee hurts a lot, but i'm okay."

"How it's the baby!?

She touched her belly but didn't felt anything wrong or out of the ordinary. I think it's okay.

"Thank god!, i was so worried for both of you! I could never forgive me if something bad happens to you and our child!" He said with tears in his eyes.

Mine saw the tears on the face of her loved one and immediately knew that Tatsumi was completely honest about the promise he made.

"I was also so worried for you, fool! Mine tried not to cry but she couldn't hold her tears anymore and hugged him back tightly.

The girl promised to herself that she won't ever doubt him and his feelings for her and their child.

"Mine, you are hurting my broken ribs with your hug! Tatsumi said while breathing with some difficulty.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't know that!" The girl immediately stopped from hugging him.

"Don't worry about it, besides i'm a strong guy, have you forgotten?"

"Righ, right, whatever you say tough guy." She said while making a mischievous smirk.

"Hey! i'm serious about it!" The boy exclaimed.

"Tatsumi, Mine! Are you okay!?" Akame asked to her comrades who were having a friendly conversation about

"We saw a huge shot of energy from afar!" Lubbock was still surprised by that event.

"Well, they seem to be okay, they are laughing and discussing like usual". Leone was happy to see the couple safe and enjoying each other company again.

After some heartfelt moments with their teammates, the two young lovers were taken by their comrades to a small hospital located on a town near the capital to attend their injuries. Mine was diagnosed with a sprained knee and some minor bruises. The doctor confirmed that her baby didn't sustained any type of damage. Something that relieved all of them. Tatsumi suffered four broken ribs and some internal bleeding, but nothing that could put his life in danger.

After a whole day of rest, everyone went back to Night Raid base and told everything with detail to Najenda about the mission outcome, the bounty hunter and his fearsome teigu, but something caught their leader attention.

"So you are saying me that Pumpkin blast was significantly stronger than any of your previous ones?" Najenda asked to Mine curious about it.

"Yes, it has been my strongest shot since i have Pumpkin".

"That's right miss Najenda, all of us saw how big and powerful it was!" Lubbock exclaimed.

"What do you think about it, boss?" Akame asked curiously.

"Hmm... i have a theory, it's related to Mine being pregnant."

"Huh?, related to me being pregnant?"

"Yes, we already know that your teigu reacts accordingly to how dangerous is the situation you are, right? but this time you weren't the only one in a pinch."

"So Pumpkin used both Mine's and her baby spiritual energy?" Tatsumi asked his superior.

"That seems to be the case according to everything all of you've told me."

"But, it won't be dangerous for my baby?" Mine asked worriedly.

"Well, i never heard of someone that used Pumpkin while being pregnant, but you and your child seems to be perfectly fine. However, if someone pregnant were to use it several times without any rest it's highly possible that it would be harmful for both the user and the baby". Najenda theorized.

"I see..." Mine was looking down after hearing at her boss words.

"I think it's time for you to retire from action, i'll take good care of Pumpkin, Mine."

Mine understood the possible risks for her and her baby, but it was still hard for her to leave the battlefield after years of fighting and how close they were from winning the war.

"Don't worry Mine!, i promised that i'll fight for you and our child with everything i've got! Tatsumi said with a determined voice.

"But you are in no conditions to fight right now, tough boy" Leone reminded the young man.

"Well, that's true... But i'll do my best to recover soon!" Tatsumi replied with optimism.

"Hey, don't forget about us! Lubbock exclaimed feeling ignored by his comrades.

"We are a team, remember?" Akame wasn't the only one who felt ignored.

"That's right!, let's fight together to create a future where Mine, her child and all people can be happy!" Leone was more motivated than ever.

"Thank you guys" Mine smiled at her friends encouraging words of support.

* * *

Tatsumi and Mine spent the following days recovering fom their respective wounds. Both were resting on the couch at the living room while talking about what happened to them just a few days ago.

"Thank you Mine, you really saved me back then!"

"Don't thank me, it's the least i can do for saving me back in Kyorch."

"Well, I guess we are both at hand. But i will save you every time you are in danger!" Tatsumi enthusiastically said to his sweetheart.

"The same goes for me!", the girl cheerfully replied.

Both of them looked and smiled at each other, while their cheeks became of a pink tone. They slowly got closer and closer and when their lips were almost touching Lubbock appeared out of nowhere and sat on the couch between the young lovers.

"What do you want Lubbock!?" Mine got angry that the green haired boy ruined an special moment between them.

"Hi Lubbock..." Tatsumi was also upset but curious about what his friend wanted.

"How are you two lovebirds feeling?"

"We were perfectly fine until you came!" The girl was still upset at Lubbock's interruption.

"Hey, i have some material you can read while being injured." Lubbock said to his comrade while Mine was gazing at them with attention.

"What's that Lubbock?" Tatsumi asked to his friend with a curious expression.

"It's nothing, just some 'special entertainment' for men." He said with a smile while holding something that looked like a book.

Mine catched a glimpse with her sniper eyes of what kind of book Lubbock was giving to her lover, an erotic manga that had on it's cover a pink haired girl that curiously looked like her and who was wearing a revealing maid outfit in a sexy pose, luckily for both of them, Mine didn't managed to see that resemblance.

"Lubbock!, stop perverting my boyfriend!", the girl yelled at him with anger in her voice.

"But a man has basic needs to fullfill!", he replied to the angry girl, Tatsumi wanted to agree with his friend but he was scared of Mine's reaction.

"H-he doesnt need those things, he has me for that!" Mine reacted with a shocking statement.

"Heh!?" both of them reacted with surprise at Mine's unexpected words.

"I-i mean he may not need that, b-but he probably need me for those things!"

Mine realized what she said and tried to fix it but she failed miserably, her face instantly turned completely red.

"Y-you both perverts made me say those things!" Mine said while looking red like a tomato.

"Looks like a pervert came out of the closet!" Lubbock smiled at his comrade.

"S-shut up! you are the pervert ones!, she replied furiously at him.

Both of them laughed at Mine's sudden confession and burst of anger due to embarassment.

"Ugh my ribs!" Tatsumi laughed so much that his injured ribs hurt him because of the constant strain of his rib cage.

"Tatsumi, are you okay?" Lubbock asked his friend.

"That serves you right, hmph!" The pregnant girl said with a dignified expression.

Mine then whispered to her belly where her child to be born was developing fastly. ' _If you're a boy i hope you don't become a pervert like your father. However, he's a great man and i'm pretty sure he'll be an excellent father.'_ The future mother tenderly smiled as she was extremely happy to be with Tatsumi and expecting a child from him.

* * *

At the Imperial Palace a young woman with long sky blue hair and eyes of matching color was kneeling in front of a short young boy and a fat and old looking man.

"Good to hear that you and your army got rid of those pesky foreign troops general, but we have bigger problems to deal with it right now." The young boy was the Emperor Makoto.

"What kind of problems your majesty?" asked the young woman.

"Night Raid is back on the move, they killed one of our most trustful and reliable allies" said the old man known as Honest, the Prime Minister.

"I also heard reports that one of the bounty hunters that work for us disappeared a week ago and there isn't any trace of him so far."

"I see, so Najenda and her little group of terrorists are trying to weak us by getting rid of some of our key allies. As expected of my old rival!"

"I think It's time to visit some of the revolutionary army camps and pay them the favor, i also want to obtain important information about Night Raid location. Once i find them i will crush Najenda and her allies with my own hands once and for all!", the woman exclaimed with a big grin on her face.

"Great idea general, as expected of our fearsome Esdeath!" The young Emperor cheerfully exclaimed.

"I appreciate your compliment your majesty." The ice general respectfully said.

As the general of the Empire was leaving the throne room she spoke with a confident voice.

"Tatsumi... I will search for you once i deal with Night Raid, and this time like it or not i won't let you go!"

The old man smiled evily at the words of the sadistic woman.


	6. Kill Your Fantasy

**WARNING** : _This chapter contains sexual explicit content (lemon) between Mine and Tatsumi. If you can't stand this type of content or if you are underage, I suggest to avoid reading the following chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Kill Your Fantasy**

One and a half month transcurred after the successful assassination of Lord Faubert and the battle against Krieg. The Empire while battling in various front against the Revolutionary Army, began an intense search for Night Raid led by Esdeath and the remaining Jaegers, because of this Night Raid had to hide in the shadows for some time, except for Tatsumi, whose ribs and internal injuries got almost completely healed.

Mine, now retired from action, was close to the six months of pregnancy as her belly grew considerably and got rounder. But not only her belly got bigger, her hips got wider and her breasts expanded a little, she also experienced a variety of symptoms as well.

One day Mine went to her monthly check up at one of the RA medical clinics, this time she was accompanied by Leone and Lubbock. The three of them arrived at the hideout late in the afternoon, Tatsumi who was resting in the living room due to the fatigue of having to take part in a lot of missions, was the first to greet them.

A hungry Leone went to help Akame to cook the dinner while Lubbock reunited with Najenda to discuss about Night Raid upcoming plans.

"So how was your check up?" The brown haired boy asked to his pregnant girlfriend, who was now wearing a short pink nightgown with her black leggins underneath it. She also let her hair loose giving her a motherly appearance.

"Guess what!?" Mine said while looking happier than usual, something that her lover immediately noticed due to her being completely sweet and caring with him during the past few weeks.

"What is it?" Tatsumi asked with curiosity.

"I'm going to have twins!" The pregnant girl exclaimed with a wide smile and a pink blush on her cheeks

"Twins!?" The young man was caught off guard by the pinkette statement.

"Yes, the doctor said i'm expecting a boy and a girl!"

"That's awesome! But how?"

"This time they made me a lot more medical tests. The doctor said me that the second baby was in a unusual angle and position."

"But the two are developing well?" Tatsumi asked with some worry.

"Yes, both of them are growing healthy, but the doctors recommended me to eat more so the two of them can develope without problems. Do you wanna hear their heart beatings?" The girl asked with a warm smile on her face.

Tatsumi then put one of his ear on Mine's belly and heard two beatings sounding almost at the same rythm.

"I can heard them!" The boy exclaimed in surprise while the pregnant girl was tenderly stroking his messy hair.

The young man suddenly felt some movements inside his girlfriend's belly.

"I felt they moved! Is it okay?"

"Yeah, it's totally normal. Babies start to react to external sounds by this stage of pregnancy."

"Can they hear my voice?"

"Umm... i guess so."

"Hello you two, my name is Tatsumi and i'm your father!"

Mine giggled and smiled to her lover who was curious to know if his children heard him.

After seeing the display affection of both lovers Leone got somewhat jealous and her animal instincts kicked in.

"I also want a baby! Why don't you lend me Tatsumi to make one?"

"Bi-big sis, don't say things like that!" The boy was blushing by the blonde woman sudden bold proposition.

"Absolutely no!, i won't lend him to you under any circumstance!" The pink haired girl replied to her comrade.

"It's not fair!, just one night and then you can have him all you want, deal?"

"I already said no!, besides you can't drink any alcohol for nine months!"

"Nine months without a drop of alcohol!?, but that's too difficult for me to do!" The young woman said while pouting. "Oh well... I guess i'll pass for now" Leone streched her arms, put them behind her head and went again to the kitchen to help her friend to prepare the dinner.

Lubbock also got jealous of the young couple and asked Najenda to have not only one nor two, but a lot of babies together, as expected the Night Raid leader rejected his proposition, but this time she gave some slight hope that if the revolution succeded she might consider giving him a chance, which of course caused the green haired boy to become extremely motivated.

During the dinner, Akame forced Mine to eat a lot of meat so she could bear strong and healthy children. Mine initially refused to the black haired girl request, but knowing that she needed to feed properly, she had no other option but to accept.

After the group finished dinner, Tatsumi went to sleep early because he was too tired of all the missions he had to participate due to covering for his companion. Mine got sad because he was doing it for her and their children sake, so she thought for a way to compensate him for all his efforts.

A heavy storm started to rage outside Night Raid secret base after Mine and the rest went to sleep. The short girl woke up by midnight and walked silently to Tatsumi's room, she stepped outside his room for a moment and knocked at his door.

"Who is it?" Tatsumi was curious to know who was knocking at his door so late at night.

"It's me, Mine."

"Mine?" The young man asked while half-opening his door.

"C-can we sleep with you? The babies and me can't sleep because of the thunderstorm" The pinkette said while making puppy eyes to her lover.

"Sure, come in..." The young boy said while yawning loudly.

Tatsumi was too sleepy that he didn't noticed that Mine was only wearing her nightgown without anything underneath it.

A couple of minutes after both of them got to the bed. Mine began to massage Tatsumi's broad and muscular back, then she whispered sweet things to his ear, but her boyfriend didn't reacted to any of her actions.

"Tatsumi?" Mine heard that her lover was snoring, he was so tired that he fell asleep almost immediately. The pregnant girl got a bit upset by this, but she decided to leave him rest for the rest of the night, so she planned to do something special for him by tomorrow.

The following day Tatsumi woke up late in the morning and noticed that his girlfriend wasn't on the bed besides him. The boy thought that she went to her room because of his loud snores. He bathed, put some clothes and then headed to the kitchen to eat something for breakfast. As he was walking down the corridor he heard some noises coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning Tatsumi~" The sweet voice of his girlfriend greeted him.

Tatsumi saw that Mine was preparing the breakfast while wearing a revealing maid dress that had a short skirt and white stockings. She also had her pigtails hairstyle back.

"Mi-Mine?, w-why are you wearing that!?" Asked a completely surprised Tatsumi.

"Because i want to compensate your efforts for having to do a lot of missions for me~" Mine said whilst making a spin that made her skirt to lift slightly. Tatsumi caught a peek of her pink underwear and also noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra due to the bouncing movements of her breasts.

"A-are you really okay with wearing that?" the boy asked nervously while trying to hide his blush.

"Well, at first i felt uncomfortable by wearing this, but i guess i look sexy and cute, don't you think~?"

Tatsumi who was still confused by this, couldn't give an honest answer to Mine, however his body language was saying otherwise.

"So where are the others?", trying to change the subject of the conversation, Tatsumi asked for the rest of his teammates.

"They woke up early in the morning and went to the town for supplies, i guess they will come back around evening, so we have all this time for ourselves~"

Tatsumi gulped at the teasing words of his sweetheart.

"Anyway, aren't maids one of your favorite sexual fetishes?", the girl bluntly asked.

"H-how do you know that!?"

"Because i discovered some erotic comic books under your bed. At first i was disgusted by them, but then i read some to find about what men find interesting about them. I found that most of those dirty books have maids in them so i suppose that's your sexual fantasy."

"So that means i can get my comics back?" The young man asked.

Mine facepalmed at his comment.

"No!, why do you want to keep those when i can fulfill that fantasy!?"

Tatsumi realized that Mine was right, it was a fulfilled fantasy, just that better, because it was the girl he loved who was dressing like a maid. But still it was weird for him to suddenly encounter his pregnant girlfriend in the morning wearing such a provocative outfit.

"It's because i'm pregnant so i look fat to you, right!?" Mine got upset by the dubitative face of her lover.

The pink haired girl then turned back to avoid Tatsumi from seeing the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. "I thought that i was attractive to you!, but it seems that you still prefer slim women with bigger breasts like the ones of those dirty com-"

"Kyah?!", the pinkette exclaimed in surprise.

Tatsumi suddenly hugged her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"T-Tatsumi..." Mine said with soft voice while her beloved started to tenderly touch her growing belly.

"That's not true... I actually got more sexually attracted to you these last weeks, something that's weird for me and i was afraid that you would hate me if i told you that, because your body is going through a lot of changes..."

"Re-really?" Mine asked as she was feeling very happy that her boyfriend found her attractive even when she was pregnant, then she felt that something hard was pressing against her butt so she reacted with a big blush on her cheeks.

"It seems like someone is happy down there~"

The boy reacted with surprise by her words and instantly got away from her in complete embarrassment.

"I-i'm sorry! i-i got caught by the moment, i swear!", the boy's face was completely red.

"It's okay, in fact i wanted you to react like that~" Mine then looked at him with a mischievous yet cute expression that reminded him why he fell heads over heels with her: the sweet and playful side she showed around him.

After having breakfast, the two lovers headed to the living room while holding hands and sat on the sofa. After looking at each other eyes they began to kiss passionately.

While they were kissing Tatsumi noticed that Mine's breasts and nipples were visible through her blouse. The young man then asked her the reason of why she wasn't wearing a bra.

"My breasts got bigger so now my bras are uncomfortable" Mine answered while slowly undressing the upper half of her outfit that left her breasts and belly exposed.

After seeing Mine's round and naked belly Tatsumi felt a mixed emotion of happiness and manly proudness to know that she got impregnanted by him and was carrying his offspings, after a brief moment he perceived that she was somewhat uncomfortable by the appearance of her body.

"Don't be embarrassed, your body is perfect like that." Tatsumi said it with a smooth voice that caused his girlfriend heart to melt.

"You know that i'll always love you whether you are fat or not." The boy directed a playful smirk to his lover.

"Hey!, why did you had to ruin your epic moment of manliness!, the girl protested and the young couple laughed at this.

The brown haired then began to kiss and gently massaged Mine's belly causing her sensitive skin to felt tickles by this.

"Hey Mine, do the kids know that we're doing 'lewd things' right now?" Tatsumi asked while looking at the gorgeous pink eyes of the soon-to-be mother.

"I don't think so, but they already know that you are a pervert."

"But that was your idea to begin with!", the young assassin justified himself.

"More like both agreed to do it." Mine gave a seductive smile to the future father.

Tatsumi grabbed her soft and perky breasts, then he proceed to massage them, causing Mine to let out cute and short moans. Mine didn't wanted Tatsumi to be the only one to have fun, so she removed his shirt to massage and kiss her boyfriend's sculpted abs and manly chest. As he was touching Mine's breasts, Tatsumi freed one of his hands and slowly place it under her skirt massaging the soft skin of her inner thighs. Mine then opened her legs a little more so her lover could use his fingers to touch her crotch while feeling the clothing fabric of her underwear.

An aroused Mine then grabbed Tatsumi's manhood with one of her hands and proceed to masturbate it with force until it got hard like a rock, causing the boy to gasp in pleasure.

While both of them were greatly enjoying each other bodies, Mine told him to aid her to get on a comfortable posture to continue with their love ritual.

After Tatsumi helped his girlfriend to get on the couch, Mine put on all fours with her arms and knees as support, giving her lover a full view of her tight ass covered by the sexy pink panties and garter belt she was wearing. She then began to shake her butt playfully inviting the boy who got aroused by this act of sensuality displayed by her.

Mine, who was feeling a little embarrassed by this, thought that it was something that Leone would do, despite that, she felt extremely happy that her lover was getting aroused by her erotic movements.

Tatsumi got on his knees, grabbed her round and firm butt cheeks and rubbed his erect member against them causing Mine to begin moaning and panting, after some time of doing this he saw that her panties started to get wet so he proceeded to rub it against her genitals area causing the pink haired to yell in pleasure.

Mine got completely overwhelmed by her beloved actions, her body was in extreme heat and she wanted to go further.

"More..." the girl said while panting heavily.

"Are you really sure, Mine?"

"Yes, me and the babies will be completely fine."

"Okay, you tell me if i'm too rough and if i'm going too fast."

"Y-yes", the girl began to tremble, but not by fear, she was extremely excited to receive in her body and soul the boy she loved deeply.

Tatsumi pulled aside Mine's panties, grabbed her hips and slowly introduced his virile member inside her love hole causing the girl to instantly let out a loud moan due to being penetrated by her lover. Completely aroused by his girlfriend loud moans, the young man began to thrust his member against the soft walls of her pussy as both were moving their hips from back to forth causing both of them to yell and moan in complete pleasure with each thrust.

"I LOVE YOU TATSUMI!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO MINE!"

As soon as Tatsumi was going to cum inside Mine. Akame suddenly entered the living room wielding her katana causing both of them to froze in shock.

"I heard some screams and i thought you two were in danger..." the black haired girl wasn't entirely sure about what her teammates were doing.

"Oh my!, it seems that we caught the two of you in action!", Leone had a big grin on her face.

"W-why are you here so soon?", asked Mine in complete embarrassment.

"Akame realized that she didn't bring with her the supplies list just before reaching the town's market...", the blonde woman said in disbelief.

After a few moments, Lubbock and Najenda make their appearance at the living room and saw that Mine was wearing a maid uniform and Tatsumi was with few clothes on, they also noticed that both were blushing and sweating heavily.

"Miss Najenda, let's engage in those type of activities!, i can suggest you a great variety of sexy outfits and sexual positions due to my vast knowledge on th-"

"Lubbock"

"Yes, leader!?", Najenda who was completely silent, just knocked her subordinate down to the ground with a quick hit to his head, causing Leone to laugh at her fallen comrade while the red eyed assassin was not even slightly amused by this.

The young couple tried to escape from the living room in silence, but they were stopped by their leader, whose scary aura around her parallyzed both lovers in fear.

"YOU TWO ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" the night raid leader exclaimed in anger.

"W-we are sorry boss!", we were overtook by our natural instincts and we thought that you were going to get back at night!" Tatsumi tried to convice her boss with no avail.

"Doesn't matter, you two were caught doing that in the living room, so both of you are going to be punished accordingly."

"Y-you can't hit me because i'm pregnant!" The young girl exclaimed nervously.

"I already know that, but that doesn't prohibit me of giving you any other kind of punishment, right Mine?"

"UWAAAAAAAH!"

"KYAAAAAAAH"

Both lovers screamed at the same time as Najenda punished them for inaproppiate conduct and warned the young couple that if they were caught again, a more severe punishment awaited them.

After their respective punishments, Tatsumi and Mine comforted each other and promised to be more cautelous about their intimate moments.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _This chapter was too intense for me to write lol, maybe because it was the first lemon that i've written hehe._

 _Seriously speaking. I really enjoyed writing this chapter after the drama and action of some past chapters. Also, sex it's something natural for a couple to do and during pregnancy it's completely safe for both mother and child, except for just a few cases._

 _Remember that all your comments and suggestions are really appreciated._

 **Until the next chapter my dear readers!**


	7. Kill the Shocking Development

**Chapter 7**

 **Kill the Shocking Developments**

After some long and exhausting hours of labor, Mine finally gave birth to two healthy babies, a boy and a girl at one of the hospitals of the Revolutionary Army.

The young mother was resting at one of the hospital beds, while Tatsumi was sitting on a chair next to her.

"So, how are you feeling right now?" Asked the new father.

"I'm still tired from giving birth to these beautiful babies." Mine tenderly said at both children she was holding in her arms.

Tatsumi was feeling both extremely happy and relieved about the successful birth of his children.

"It seems that both inherited your brown and messy hair.", the young girl smiled while looking at the heads of the newborns.

"I bet that the Schelia will get your big and beautiful pink eyes." Tatsumi said to the infant that was enveloped on a pink blanket.

"Well, once they open their eyes we will know for sure. Also, where's boss and the rest?" The young mother asked.

"Well, boss is still discussing with some RA generals at the HQ's where Lubbock accompanied her. Akame and Leone are preparing an special party for our return to the base."

"I can't wait for the twins to meet everyone." Mine said while smiling.

"Do you want to hold one of them in your arms, Tatsumi?"

"C-can i?"

"Sure, you are the father, aren't you?"

"It's just that they look so fragile and small..."

"Don't be afraid, hold one of them."

Tatsumi got closer to the young mother and she carefully gave him the child enveloped in a blue blanket.

"So he is my son... watching him makes me feel both happy and proud of being a father!"

"After looking at him closely, i predict that he'll grow up to become a handsome and strong man like me!" The young father said with great enthusiasm.

"Heh, as humble as always!" The girl gave a cute smirk to her lover.

"Well, i also predict that Schelia will be bossy and sharp tongued as her mother."

"Hey!"

"I was just kidding! She is going to become a cute and sweet girl like you!"

"You can bet on it!" Mine exclaimed with confidence.

The newly parents laughed at this while holding their two children in their arms and becoming a new family.

Suddenly strong noises and screams were heard inside the hospital.

"What's going on outside?"

"Take the baby, i'm going to see what's going on." Just when Tatsumi was going to grab the knob of the door, a powerful impact sent the young man right into the ground.

"Tatsumi!" Mine shouted after looking her boyfriend getting hurt.

"TATSUMI I FOUND YOU!" A tall and young woman with very long blue hair exclaimed.

"Esdeath? What are you doing here!?"

"I saw some reports that you were with Night Raid, so i investigated if they were true and looks like that's the case, i'm so disappointed of you, Tatsumi."

"What are you talking about?"

Tatsumi tried to get up but the ice general immobilized him by freezing his arms and legs.

"GAH! Let me go! The young assassin said while in pain.

"Don't hurt the father of my children you evil woman!"

The general of the empire then focused her attention on the twins and Mine, who was no threat due to her current state after giving birth just a few hours ago.

"You also promised to never leave my side, but i see that you betrayed me with that little terrorist girl, and it seems you had two children with this girl... They don't look anything like you Tatsumi, both of them are ugly like their mother."

"What did you just said about me and my kids you frosty bitch!?"

"Do you want me, right Esdeath? take me then, but leave them alone." Tatsumi saw that the mother of his children was in no conditions to escape, and he was completely immobilized, so the young assassin realized that the best option to protect Mine and the babies was that he convinced Esdeath to take him with her.

"You'll come with me no matter what, but I'm afraid i can't let them get away."

"WHY!? don't you see that they're completely defenseless!"

"That girl over there is a current member of Night Raid and she should be punished for her crimes against the Empire. And those little creatures, i won't let them to live because they'll always remind you about her existence."

"Don't forget that you belong to me and no one else!"

"I beg you, please don't hurt them!", Tatsumi tried again to convince the ice queen .

"Just for being you, i will gave them the privilege of a fast and painless death."

Tatsumi froze for a brief moment at the woman's cruel words, but he instantly got furious by her words.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU IF YOU HURT ANYONE OF MY FAMILY!" He directed a death glare to the fearsome general of the empire.

"If you care so much for them, I'll let you have all the children you want with me!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HAVE ANYTHING WITH YOU, DEMENTED WOMAN!"

"Why are you so rude with me, Tatsumi? I suppose that i'll have to teach good manners once i take you back to the Imperial Palace." The young woman said while gazing at him with her sharp blue eyes.

Tatsumi then heard the cries of his children as they woke up after the scandal created by Esdeath. The young assassin then noticed that Mine was tightly holding her newborns trying to comfort them with tears falling from her eyes, it was a heartbreaking scene for him to watch.

"DAMN IT! I CAN'T PROTECT ANYONE BECAUSE I'M STILL WEAK!"

"I love you my sweet little angels..." The young mother said while sobbing and giving a warm smile to the twins.

Tatsumi who was in complete shock and unable to move, just watched hopelessly how the sadistic woman got closer to his loved ones.

"Time to say goodbye to your 'family'!

"STOP IT!"

The ice general created sharp spears with her teigu powers and launched towards Mine and her children.

"NOOOOOOO!" The young man screamed in complete despair. Then, everything around him went dark and silent.

Tatsumi woke up in the middle of the night bathed in cold sweat and panting heavily.

"W-what a horrible nightmare!, it felt so real!"

"Tatsumi...? Mine looked at him with a sleepy expression.

"Are you okay?" The pregnant girl asked while strands of her long hair were falling from her forehead and shoulders.

"I'm okay, I just had a bad dream..."

"Don't you mean a nightmare?" The young woman asked.

"Yeah, but nothing to worry about it.", The brown haired boy said while trying to sound like his nightmare didn't affected him.

"Umm... I see, let's go back to sleep, then", Mine instantly hugged him tightly and placed his hand on her belly. Tatsumi who felt the life of both his children inside her, got a lot more calm.

 _'I need to get stronger if i want to protect them',_ the boy said inside his thoughts before going back to sleep with Mine.

* * *

Tatsumi woke up early in the morning, he got up of the bed while being extremely careful to not make any sound that would wake his girlfriend.

"N-not there! It tickles!", the pink haired girl said while being asleep, something that caused the young man to giggle lightly.

As he was walking towards the field outside the hideout. Tatsumi saw a black haired woman swinging her deadly katana with incredible speed and precision.

"Akame, why are you here?" The Incursio owner asked to his teammate, curious to know why she was awake and training so early in the morning, something unusual for her.

".." The red eyed girl didn't answered to her comrade question, however, Tatsumi noticed that she had a serious and afflicted look on her face.

"It's about Kurome, right?" The young assassin asked after deducing her current trouble, but she didn't answered to his question once again.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Tatsumi said as he understood what was afflicting his comrade.

"No, it's just that i heard that her mental health have been deteriorating over the past weeks, so she must be going through a lot of pain." The red eyed girl finally spoke after remembering that Tatsumi was always there for anyone .

"Kurome is a strong girl like you!, so i'm sure that she'll be okay." The young man said while smiling to his friend.

"I guess you're right..." Akame got more visibly relaxed due to her comrade encouraging words.

"And what about you?", the young woman got curious to know what was worrying the heir of Incursio.

"I couldn't sleep well due to a nightmare i had."

"Something related about Mine and the babies?"

"Yeah, in that dream i was completely unable to protect them from Esdeath..." Tatsumi said remembering his horrible nightmare.

"I see." The black haired assassin understood her teammate worries.

"I need to become a lot more stronger to being able to protect everyone, but i don't know how!" The young man said frustrated by being not strong enough to protect his loved ones.

"Don't worry, i'm pretty confident that we will find a way, for now let's train to keep in form.

"Thanks Akame." The brown haired boy gratefully thanked his comrade.

"You don't have to thank me, everyone in Night Raid are always going to help each other, right?"

"Right!, now let's begin with our training!", the young man got enthusiastic to become stronger.

"Prepare it, because i won't go easy on you, Tatsumi." Akame said while lifting her teigu, the well-known 'Murasame'.

"Me neither!" Tatsumi activated Incursio and summoned Neuntote.

 _"Mine, i won't let anyone harm you and our children, i swear it with my own life!"_

 _"Kurome... I promise that i will be the one to give you an honorable death, my dear little sister."_

Both assassins reaffirmed their resolves and swore to their loved ones to fulfill their promises before they clashed their weapons with an insane speed and power causing a powerful shockwave.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at one of the RA strongholds on the outskirts of the Empire's Capital...**

"I-i won't tell you anything, bitch!", a wounded soldier of the Revolutionary Army yelled to a certain blue haired woman.

"Give me key information about Night Raid location and i'll grant you a quick and honorable death, otherwise you will die painfully slow like all your friends over there." Esdeath said with a cold but passionate voice while pointing with her rappier at a huge 0pile of dozens of corpses with missing limbs.

"Screw you, twisted bitch!", the soldier replied with a challenging smile on his face.

"As you wish." the woman said with a merciless voice.

Horrible loud screams were heard within several meters of distance.

"The RA soldiers are tougher than i expected it... They won't talk even if i dismember them slowly." Esdeath said as she got away from the soldier's tortured corpse.

"General, we've been in two different strongholds and tortured dozens of soldiers, but none of them said any relevant information about Night Raid location." A young man of average height with light blond hair and golden eyes said.

"It's just a matter of time until one of them spill the beans out."

"With all due respect general, if we continue to attack more RA camps, they will prepare with more men and won't be so easy to surprise them." The blonde man said showing respect to his superior.

"You're right Run, but i can't give up so easily." The voluptuous woman replied.

A young man of above average height with short dark blue hair and eyes of matching color was standing looking to the horizon, away from the massacre his companions commited moments ago.

"Are you okay, Wave?" Ran asked to the former member of the imperial navy who looked lost on his thoughts.

"Ah, yes i'm okay..."

"You are looking too distraught right now."

"I was just thinking about Kurome's delicate situation, she's getting a little better but her health problems are still affecting her psyche."

"I see, you care a lot about her, maybe... you are in love?"

"W-why are you suddenly saying that, Run? S-she's just a good friend for me and nothing more!" The dark blue haired blushed at his comrade sudden comment.

"Sure... I can tell you by just looking at the way you see her lately." Run said with irony.

"Hey! T-that's not tru-"

"You two stop chatting, someone is coming." The young woman suddenly interrupted her subordinates.

"The three warriors prepared for combat, but they let their guards down as soon as they saw that the person who was getting closer to them was just a soldier from the imperial army.

The soldier from the empire who was riding a horse approached Esdeath and the two Jaegers.

"General Esdeath, i have an important message from Prime Minister Honest." The messenger proceeded to deliver a letter to the general of the empire who thanked the man before he got away.

"The Prime Minister wants me back to the capital immediately." The 'Ice Queen' said after reading the first paragraphs of the letter.

"Huh? It must be extremely important if the Prime Minister wants to see you immediately." Wave deduced.

"It seems that General Budo alongside his army and with the support of some noblemen and politicians are planning a _coup d' etat_ against Honest." Esdeath said after reading the whole letter.

"General Budo!?, but doesn't he belong to a lineage of loyal guardians of the Empire?

"He may be being controlled by someone or he's stupid enough to think that his _coup d' etat_ would be successful and beneficial for the empire at this stage of the war."

"I'm suspicious that someone may be behind this", the former teacher expressed his doubts.

"But who?" the former navy man asked to his companion.

"What about Syura?"

"The Prime Minister son?"

"Yeah, i believe he's the one behind this", Run said confidently.

"But why would he betray his father?"

"Think about it, Wave. That's because he wants the power all for himself.".

"Hmm... It's a possibility we can't discard. But no matter who is behind this, the Empire would be a complete chaos with a civil war on top of the ongoing revolution against." The young man said with a visibly nervous look on his face.

"So what are you going to do about this matter, general?", Run was curious to know Esdeath's thoughts about this matter.

"I won't let anyone disturb this Empire, even if that means that i'll have to fight against General Budo, Syura or whoever dares to oppose me!"

"I guess we have no other options but to support the general, right Wave?"

"Ugh, i'm afraid you're right, but no matter what, we'll follow wherever you go general!"

"Thanks you two." Esdeath was grateful by her dear subordinates unconditional support.

"But what about Night Raid?", the dark blue haired man asked.

"Since I'll deal personally with the Prime Minister matter, both of you and Kurome are now in charge of the search and capture or elimination of Night Raid members until i take care of the current situation.

"Understood, general!"

"Roger that."

Both Jaegers accepted the orders of their superior with no hesitation.

"Things are getting interesting!" The empire's strongest exclaimed in complete excitement while having a big grin on her face.

* * *

 **Author's** **Notes:**

 _Well, things are clearly getting pretty interesting, isn't?_

 _Regarding the twins names, the girl's name is **Schelia** , being a homage to both Scheele and Chelsea, because their deaths heavily influenced both Mine's and Tatsumi's determination to become stronger._

 _The boy's name is going to be **Kirai** , a japanese name composed of the kanji for machine and thunder, which could also be a tip off to Mine's teigu 'Pumpkin'._

 _If you like/love TatsumixMine ship, i have a one shot and a collection of short stories that i will develope through the next weeks. However, i'll continue updating this fic regularly. So stay tuned._

 **See you till next chapter!**


	8. Kill the Evil Plan

**Chapter 8**

 **Kill the Evil Plan**

While she was returning to the imperial capital ridding her dragon beast, Esdeath saw big groups of soldiers installed outside the capital. She then noticed that those soldiers didn't belonged to the revolutionary army forces.

 _"Those must be General's Budo troops..."_ the young woman thought.

She knew that Budo's army consisted on elite soldiers that were trained under the most rigorous and brutal methods, nonetheless they were completely loyal to him .

"Interesting! I can't wait to fight against all of them!' Esdeath exclaimed with total excitement.

"However, i have to head directly to the Imperial Palace first, if Budo troops are outside the capital, then that means he must be already reunited with the Prime Minister and the Emperor."

After she reached the Empire's Palace, the blue haired woman saw that someone was expecting for her arrival at one of the gardens that surrounded the palace.

"General, Prime Minister Honest and Emperor Makoto are waiting for you at the meeting hall, they're discussing with Great General Budo abo-"

"No need for you to give me uneccesary details, i'm heading directly to the meeting hall"

As soon as Esdeath entered the room, the atmosphere turned completely tense.

"Esdeath is here!" cheerfully exclaimed the young emperor.

"It's a pleasure, your majesty." Esdeath thanked the green haired boy.

"Look General Budo, our loyal and beloved general is here!" Honest said to the tall and buff man with a mocking voice.

"Just now we were discussing with the Great General about the reasons of why i should resign to avoid a civil war, even when he promised to be loyal to the Empire's as his lineage have fullfiled that duty for generations."

"The current crisis of the empire is a situation you brought to us and that yourself created in the first place, Prime Minister!" Budo angrily exclaimed against the old man.

"Maybe if you weren't an incompetent general, our empire shouldn't be having troubles dealing with the rebels!" The old man replied while poiting his right index finger agains the Supreme General.

"Don't try to excuse your acts of corruption and evilness, minister Honest!" Budo once again protested against Honest's words.

"General Budo, i'm so disappointed of you... I never thought that you would betray us." The green haired boy said with a sad look on his face.

"Emperor Makoto, you are being manipulated by this evil man, can't you see it!? The Great General said to the young boy.

"Don't hear him your majesty, he's trying to deceive you!"

"Stop lying to the emperor, old man!" Budo hit the table in anger causing a big crack on it.

"Did you saw it, dear emperor!? This man resolves everything with violence!"

"I saw it Prime Minister. And what does our dear Esdeath have to say about this matter?" The young emperor asked to the sadistic woman.

"I'll fight whoever opposes this empire, i don't care about the reasons behind it, your majesty." The ice woman spoke with a cold voice.

"Hmm... i guess an upcoming civil war is completely inevitable by now." Honest said while having a fake sad expression on his chubby face.

"I have an idea to resolve this conflict!" A tanned man with white hair and green eyes, who was approximately in his late twenties spoke as he was entering the meeting room.

"What is it, Syura? It should really be important if you interrupted this crucial meeting." Honest said a little bit surprised by the sudden appeareance of his son.

"I'm sorry 'pops', but i couldn't avoid hearing to such an important conversation. I have the perfect solution resolve this matter."

"What's your idea, brat?" The armored man asked.

"I propose a duel to decide once and for all who's the strongest general of the empire!"

"A duel between Esdeath and Budo!?"Asked the kid Emperor with great curiosity.

"That's right!, a fair way to avoid a major conflict and for blood to flowing on the streets of our beautiful capital!" The white haired man exclaimed.

"Sounds interesting! Honest's son." Said the young boy while smiling cheerfully.

"Excellent idea, Syura! I shouldn't expect less from my first son!"

"Thank you both, i'm truly grateful by your words, and what does our two generals think about this?"

"Fine by me, i'm going to enjoy fighting against a worthy opponent!" The fearsome woman exclaimed while looking at Budo's unwavering face.

"If you have the confidence to start a _coup d' etat_ by yourself, this shouldn't be a problem for you, right Great General? The fat man asked while making a big smirk.

"I don't have any problems, because after i won this duel, i'll personally execute you." The strong man replied with a serious and firm voice.

"Such confidence can be the cause of your downfall, general." Honest said with a malicious voice while trying to provoke Budo who only looked at him with a murder intent.

"It's all decided then, the duel between 'The Empire's Two Strongest' will take place tomorrow at the coliseum!" Emperor Makoto was excited by the upcoming battle.

Both Esdeath and Budo then retired from the meeting hall while looking at each other with defiant eyes.

As Syura was walking towards his room, he was joined by a group of five hooded figures who followed him while he was talking.

"I can't wait till the crazy woman and the old geezer destroy each other!" The young man exclaimed before laughing maniacally.

"What are you going to do after it, Syura?" Asked one of the hooded figures with a playful femenine voice.

"With both of them out of the picture and with father on my side i'll get rid of that annoying kid. After that, i shall dispose of my old man and become the supreme ruler of this Empire!" Syura exclaimed with an evil smirk causing his companions to laugh along with him.

* * *

 _ **What'll be the outcome of the upcoming fight between Esdeath and Budo?**_

 _ **How's Night Raid going to react by it?**_

 _ **What roles are going to fulfill the hooded figures in Syura's plan?**_


	9. Kill the Battle for the Empire

**Chapter 9**

 **Kill The Battle for the Empire**

A few hours after the shocking news of the upcoming confrontation between Esdeath and Budo, the higher ups of the RA took the decision of being cautious but prepared and ready to enter in action just in case of something happening during or after the clash.

 ** _Meanwhile at Night Raid headquarters..._**

Two young soon-to-be-parents were resting on the sofa at the living room. Tatsumi wanting to become stronger so he could protect Mine and her children along with everyone trained very hard with Akame, Leone, and Lubbock. The three took him to the limit of his abilities and endurance, the young assassin was completely exhausted for having faced his three teammates at the same time. Mine was knitting clothes for the twins, while she also was resting her back due to the increasing weight of her babies that were growing and developing extremely fast inside her belly for the last weeks.

 _"Man, that was brutal..."_ The brown haired thought while stretching his exhausted body.

"How was your training?" The pregnant girl asked to her lover.

"It was hard to say the least!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

After hearing that, Mine gently placed her beloved head on her legs and began to play with his messy hair while the young man was relaxing by listening to the heart beatings and moves of his two children inside his girlfriend's belly.

"You know, both Schelia and Kirai are going to be fortunate to have you as their father!"

"Do you think so?"

"Of course! You truly have become a great man."

"They will also be really lucky to have a sweet and caring mother like you!"

Mine blushed at her lover comment and proceeded to gave Tatsumi a soft kiss that made him feel really happy to have the pink haired girl by his side.

 _'Mine, there's something i want to tell you, but i can't find the words to say_ _it right now.._ _.'_ Tatsumi wanted to propose marriage to Mine and become a family, but he was unsure of how would she react because of her pregnancy, so he thought that waiting was the best option.

Suddenly Najenda entered to the living room to inform the young couple about the recent news.

"Hey you two, we have extremely important news." The former general of the Empire said causing both Tatsumi and Mine to listen to their superior.

"Huh? What kind of news!? A completely curious Mine asked to the silver haired woman.

"The Emperor has announced that Esdeath and Budo will be fighting to decide once and for all who's the strongest of the two tomorrow at the coliseum." The leader of Night Raid said to her two subordinates.

"What!? Esdeath and Budo will fight against each other tomorrow!? Tatsumi reacted completely surprised by the announcement.

"But aren't they supposed to be on the same side?!" Mine asked still shocked by the shocking development.

"There were some strong rumours about General Budo planning a coup d' etat against Primer Minister Honest, but it seems that he somehow managed to avoid a civil war by making Esdeath and Budo fight to decide the future of the Empire."

"That sounds really suspicious."

"I know, but the news were confirmed, guys."

"Hmm... The Prime Minister must be planning something." Mine deduced.

"Either that or he has something under his sleeve that's even more powerful than both Esdeath and Budo."

"More powerful than them!?" The young couple exclaimed in shock by their leader supposition.

"Yeah..."

"But that it's impossible! They are the Empire's Invincible duo!"

"It's only a theory. But it's possible that he may be hiding something from everyone, including his closest collaborators and allies like Esdeath."

"What do you think he is hiding?" asked the pinkette really curious about it.

"I believe that it must be some kind of ultimate teigu."

"What do you mean by 'ultimate teigu'?" Tatsumi was intrigued to know.

"It's possible that the first emperor created and developed an extremely powerful teigu in secret that someone discovered about it's existence. The former general of the empire theorized.

"That sounds plausible."

"Sooner or later we are going to fight against Esdeath or Budo and that ultimate teigu, so we have to be prepared for that moment!" The was pumped to fight.

Mine got motivated by Tatsumi's enthusiasm as well. However, she also felt greatly worried that something bad would happen to her boyfriend and father of her children.

* * *

 _ **At the Empire's coliseum...**_

Thousands of souls were waiting with great expectation the fight between the two strongest generals of the Empire, among the spectators were Wave and Run, both Jaegers returned to the capital as soon as they heard the news of the upcoming battle, the two were joined by Kurome, who was almost recovered from her wounds.

"I still can't believe that the general agreed to participate in such a show that will put the Empire in great danger if one or both of them get severly injured or worse..." The former navy man spoke with a tense look on his face.

"Well, you know that the general won't refuse a battle against an strong opponent like General Budo, besides she already knows that someone is behind this." Run said to his worried comrade.

"I know that, but that isn't a correct way to bring peace to the Empire!"

"I agree with you Wave, sadly in this situation we can't do anything, just hope that our General uncovers this twisted show, and put an end to these acts once we defeat the revolution.

The black haired girl who was holding a bag of sweets directed her attention at the central part of the coliseum stands where the Emperor was located, she noticed that the young boy was accompanied by the Primer Minister and his son.

"Are you okay, Kurome?" Wave asked still worried for the girl's health and whom he was falling in love with.

"I'm okay". The blue eyed girl said while giving a smile to her fellow teammate that made him blush at the instant.

Kurome then directed her attention at a group of five people, two young girls and three men who were walking through the corridors of the stadium.

"Who are they?" The dark blue haired asked to his blond teammate.

"I heard that they are Syura's group to kill teigu users or whoever he wants with the permission of his father."

"A group of mercenaries hired to dispose of teigu users?"

"Yes, they are known as Wild Hunt." The former teacher said.

As they were passing by the three Jaegers side, Kurome could feel a murderous aura coming from all of them, but especially from the guy who looked like a samurai.

"They are dangerous" Kurome said with a low and emotionless voice while holding tightly her bag of sweets.

"Huh? But they just look like a group of weirdos to me." The young man spoke while having a relaxed expression.

"Their appeareance isn't an indicative of how truly dangerous they are, Wave." Run replied in a reflexive voice to his comrade.

"Well, that may be the case, but i still think they are a bunch of freaks, especially that creepy clown."

After the guy dressed as a clown managed to hear Wave, the man turned back and walked towards the three Jaegers.

"What did you say about me, brat!? Enraged by Wave's teasing words the fat man reacted furiously.

"Calm down Champ, no need to get your jimmies rustled by these punks." A young girl with short blonde hair and dressed like Alice from 'Alice in Wonderland' tried to calm down the angry man.

"But that kid over there mocked me! He deserves a proper punishment!"

After sensing the hostile attitude of the clown, Akame's younger sister was going to unseath her teigu, the katana known as 'Yatsafusa'. However, she was stopped by Run.

"I sincerely apologize for the words of my companion, he meant to say that some clowns are creepy." The second in charge of the Jaegers group told respectfully to the man.

"I thought you were talking about me! Oh well, some clowns are really creepy and they don't love sweet and innocent children like me!"

' _What a creepy guy...'_ The three warriors thought.

"Everyone, the battle is about to begin, Syura must be waiting for us, let's go." The swordsman named Izou said to his teammates while remembering the image of the young girl whose teigu was a dangerous looking sword.

The group then directed to the stands where Syura was anxiously awaiting for the battle he organized and that was going to be the kickstart of his evil plan.

"Next time i'll punish those guys so bad!" The pedophile clown exclaimed in anger.

"But both guys are really handsome!" exclaimed with a cheerful tone the girl known as Cosmina.

"That girl was cute, i want to have 'fun' next time i see her!" The man known as Enshin exclaimed while sticking his tongue out.

"They aren't really my type, but maybe their blood is tasty." Dorothea told to her companions.

"A fight with them would have been a bad idea back there."

"Really Mr. Samurai? asked the former pirate to the swordsman.

"They are the Jaegers, an special group of teigu users under the command of Esdeath." Izou replied in his usual calm and collected demeanor.

"Well, once with both generals out of the way, we're going to personally get rid of those guys along with Night Raid and everyone who dares to ruin Syura's plans!" The blonde girl exclaimed. However, the alchemist had other plans in mind.

 _ **Meanwhile, at the coliseum's arena...**_

Two people were facing at each other with challenging looks.

"My body can't stop trembling from the anxiety of fighting against you, Great General!" A young woman of very long light blue hair and eyes of matching color exclaimed in complete excitement.

"General Esdeath, you already know that it's some kind of trap, by Honest and his son." The muscular and tall man in an armor replied.

"That's exactly right, but i can't refuse to fight a worthy opponent like you!"

"You're an obstacle to remove the corrupt and evil Prime Minister from this Empire, so i won't hold back."

"That's the spirit, Budo! as you know of me, i won't show any mercy to you!" The ice queen said with enthusiasm.

"If that's the case then, i won't show any mercy to whoever supports the rotten regime of Minister Honest." The armored man spoke in a very serious and firm tone.

 _ **Both generals prepared for a clash of epic proportions. A fierce battle that it was going to bring relevant changes to the Empire and the Revolution as well.**_

* * *

 **Author notes:**

Hello everyone. Sorry for the wait, i was very busy with some real life problems and updating my other fics that i recommend you to read if you still haven't.

 **Thanks for reading and see you until next chapter!**


	10. Kill the New Mission

**Chapter 10**

 **Kill the New Mission**

The battle between the two strongest generals of the Empire was a fight of epic proportions that left stunned everyone. Huge pieces of ice and impressive lightning attacks left practically destroyed the Coliseum arena in its entirety.

The great General was laying on the ground seriously wounded with his teigu and armor severely damaged, without his left arm and right leg, product of the bloody fight. Meanwhile Esdeath had lost her right eye and hand, she also suffered a lot of internal wounds that the sadistic woman seemed to not care about it. The key to the victory of Esdeath was the combination of her skills, the great general was able to counter her ice attacks, as well as her ability to freeze time but it was taken by surprise by her 'true' trump card, a fearsome attack that no one, except for Budo managed to see it, but he was completely unable to react at it.

"The winner of the battle is the General Esdeath!" Exclaimed the Emperor Makoto, which caused the huge multitude who had witnessed the fight to celebrate with great joy and chanted the name of the frost queen causing her to thank the audience. However, inside her, she was feeling somewhat unsatisfied by the high expectations she had of the fight.

"Very well, now it's time to give you an honorable death, general Budo." Said the young woman while preparing an attack with her teigu powers to finish off a dying man who was resigned to his fate.

"Wait general Esdeath" just as the ice woman was going to end the life of the great general, she was stopped by the words of the young emperor.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Don't kill the great General, me and the Prime Minister have decided that his punishment for treason will be to live the rest of his life with the humiliation of his defeat and exiled forever from our glorious Empire."

Both generals were surprised by the decision. Nonetheless Esdeath didn't complained, just followed the emperor's order and directed to the coliseum's infirmary.

Meanwhile the Prime Minister commanded some imperial guards in secret.

"Get general Budo out of here, make sure he doesn't die from blood loss, take away what its left of his teigu and throw him on the frontier with the western kingdom."

"What are we going to do about his loyal troops?" asked Syura who was still as surprised as everyone.

"You and your new group of friends take care of those dirty traitors."

"Like you say, father." An evil smile appeared on Syura face.

Once in the infirmary Esdeath was being attended for her wounds. Run, Wave and Kurome arrived quickly to know the state of health of their superior.

"General are you okay!?" asked Wave with great concern.

"I only suffered a few injuries. I'm going to have to rest a couple of days to recover."

"A few injuries? Only a couple of days?" The navy man was in shock after hearing his superior speaking like it was nothing of consideration.

"And what are you going to do about your missing eye and hand, general?" The former teacher was curious to know.

After looking for a brief moment where her missing hand was, the young woman thought of something.

"I will see what can i do about it with my teigu powers. Meanwhile the three of you will be in charge on keeping an eye on Syura and his group, without forgetting that Night Raid could be planning something." After hearing Night Raid's name, the image of Akame came to Kurome's mind, who wanted to see her beloved sister and end her life.

"As you wish, general!" The three Jaegers accepted their new mission.

A couple of hours after the clash between both generals, the loyal imperial troops of General Budo who were stationed on the outskirts of the imperial capital received the news of the defeat and subsequent exile from his superior, they headed to the imperial palace to know the location of the great General, but they were intercepted by the son of the Prime Minister and his group of mercenaries.

"What do you want?" A veteran soldier asked to the tanned man.

"You seem to be the second in command, tell me where have you hidden the great traitor?"

"We don't know where the great general is, and even if we knew it we wouldn't tell it to a pampered brat like you, who think can do whatever he wants!" The man exclaimed.

"Really? I pity you for that response. At least me and my old man aren't treacherous scum like you!

Budo troops then surrounded Wild Hunt members and got into attack formation.

"For acts of treason against the Empire all of you are going to be executed right here!" Syura exclaimed.

"Try it!" Replied the defiant soldiers.

"Time to have fun, guys!" Wild Hunt members prepared to fight.

A group of soldiers charged against Izou who unseathed his sword named 'Kotetsu' and sliced them, even when they were wearing heavy armors in just a matter of seconds.

Meanwhile Cosmina activated her Teigu known as 'Heavy Pressure' to kill a some soldiers that tried to attack her from behind.

Dorothea and Champ used their teigus 'Absordex' and 'Die Leaguer' to suck the blood and burn a dozen of men.

Syura used his teigu known as 'Shambhala' to transport himself with some soldiers and reappeared after some moments with blood on his hands.

After some minutes of fighthing, tens of soldiers were slaughtered by Syura and his group.

"Those were the elite troops of the Empire?" Asked a dumbfounded Cosmina.

"They seemed a bunch of cowards and weaklings to me!" The pedophile clown exclaimed with a mocking tone.

"I guess they were demoralized after the defeat of their general." Izou deduced.

"Whatever it is, they were no match for our abilities!" Enshin said while he stuck his tongue out.

"What are we going to do now, Syura?" asked with curiosity the short Alchemist.

"We are going to search for the geezer to end his existence for good, then we'll take care of the general Esdeath while she is weak and recovering from her injuries. By the way Dorothea, have you already found where my father is hiding the ultimate teigu?"

"Not yet, but i'll know it soon~"

"Good, because once in got my hands in it, i'm going to completely destroy the Revolutionary Army and anyone who dares to oppose me!"

Wild Hunt then proceeded to interrogate some imperial officials to know about Budo whereabouts. Syura and his group didn't noticed that they were watched from the sky by a winged blonde man.

 _ **At Night Raid's HQ's**_

After receiving the news of the outcome for the battle between Esdeath and Budo, the Revolutionary Army higher ups decided that it was time to be back into action.

All Night Raid members were reunited in the living room to discuss about their upcoming mission.

"We have new information from our informants about Budo, after his defeat the great general has been exiled from the Empire for treason" Najenda told her subordinates.

"Exiled? But why?" asked Mine.

"It seems that Honest wants to make a example of him for his treason against the Empire. Anyways, one of our spies have infiltrated the Imperials and has given us the exact location where they plan to get rid of Budo."

"Where?" The brown haired boy questioned his superior.

"Near the frontier with the western kingdom."

"Your mission will consist on retrieving general Budo alive to interrogate him about the future plans and secrets of the Imperial forces."

"Hmm... it may be likely that this could be a trap." The red crimson eyed girl suspected.

"Either way, we better not waste this great opportunity to obtain valuable information for the Revolution."

"That's true, but still..."

"Very well, prepare to go out!" The former general of the empire ordered.

"Alright! Tatsumi said with great enthusiasm.

"Wohoo! I was getting bored!" The blonde woman was very excited .

"Roger, miss Najenda!"

While everyone was preparing for the mission, Mine was worried and anxious by the high-risk mission which her boyfriend and father of her children was going to take part.

"Promise me that you'll come back safe." The pregnant girl said to his lover.

"I promise!" exclaimed with an optimistic smile the young man as he placed his right hand on Mine's big and round belly.

"You better do it!" The pink haired girl tightly hugged Tatsumi, who also hugged her back with a tender expression on his face.

"Don't worry Mine, we will make sure that your beloved one returns safe and sound!" Leone spoke with a cheerful voice.

"Counts on us!" Lubbock seconded his comrade.

"Thank you guys." Mine was reassured by the words of her teammates.

However, Akame had a more serious expression than usual, foreseeing that she was going to see her beloved younger sister soon.

After getting ready, Night Raid members departed to one of their most important missions.

 _ **A mission in which Night Raid, Jaegers and Wild Hunt were going to cross ways. What holds the encounter between these three factions?**_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	11. Kill the Temporary Alliance

**Chapter 11**

 **Kill the Temporary Alliance**

It was a cold and rainy afternoon. Tatsumi and his Night Raid comrades run through several vast forests and prairies on their way for their mission to retrieve General Budo alive. Akame was tense and more serious than habitual during the whole journey, something that her teammates noticed, but the black haired girl dismissed by saying that it was due to the importance of the mission. However Tatsumi knew it was totally false and immediately knew that it had to do with the anxiety and concern for the chances of a possible meeting with her younger sister.

Once they were close to the former general location and after checking their surroundings the group of assassins noticed nothing out of the ordinary so they approached to the wagon that it was only guarded by a little group of Imperial stormroopers who got aware of the presence of Night Raid members and immediately tried to flee, but were intercepted by Lubbock who retained them with his teigu wires. Then, Akame and Leone proceeded to interrogate and dispose of the panicked soldiers.

"Is he still alive?" asked Tatsumi.

"It seems so, but he has seen better days..." Lubbock said after examining the former General who was unconscious, his wounds had been bandaged, but his condition was still delicate.

Once they were in possession of the wagon which carried Budo, Night Raid directed back to their base. However, after a short time Leone detected people approaching them at fast step.

"Three people are behind us!" Exclaimed the blonde woman.

While they were approaching them, Akame identified the three individuals: they were Run, Wave and Kurome her beloved little sister, something that caused the red eyed killer to froze for a moment, but regained her composure after realizing that the mission was more important than her personal worries and feelings.

"They are the Jaegers! Everyone, get ready to fight!" Akame told to her fellow companions who got immediately on attack position.

"Stop right there!" The former navy man ordered.

When they were face to face with Night Raid members, the three Jaegers got very surprised since they expected to encounter Wild Hunt, besides the presence of someone known to the three caught their attention.

"TATSUMI!? What you are doing here with Night Raid!?"

"Wave, Run and also Kurome..." Tatsumi was also surprised to see his former teammates, albeit they were just for a few days.

"General Esdeath has been looking for you since you escaped from her side."

"Esdeath looking for me?" Tatsumi asked while he shivered at the mere mention of the name of the fearsome general of the Empire who tried to seduce him several times while he was her pet.

"So you decided to join with the enemy..." Spoke with a tone of severe disappointment the Jaegers second in command.

"Traitor." Coldly said Akame's sister.

"Hey! I never agreed to join you!" Replied in anger the young assassin.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore since you are now an enemy of the Empire!" Wave furiously said to the brown haired boy.

"Hi big sis! While the two young men were discussing, the raven haired girl greeted her dear sister with a cheerful voice.

"Kurome..." Akame had mixed feelings, joy and relieve at seeing his little sister once again, but also concern and sadness for her health and murderous intentions.

"I am very happy to see you again, sister!" Kurome made an smile that was both cute and evil.

"What are you doing here, Kurome?" asked the crimson red eyed girl.

"We are following the son of the Prime Minister, it seems that we lost him and his group."

"We also knew that you were planning something, but didn't expected you to be so soon, Night Raid."

In that moment both groups were interrupted by six figures, it was Wild Hunt who had come to give death to Budo.

"Look who we found, boys!" Syura exclaimed with a sinister voice.

"The son of the Prime Minister..."

"If they are the famous terrorists of Night Raid and it seems that we also have the loyal dogs of Esdeath!"

So the little Syura and his group of friends want to play with us!" Leone said with a mocking tone.

Unlike Night Raid, the three Jaegers didn't responded to the provocation of the tanned man. However their faces hardened to such words.

"So you came for the great traitor, right? I guess you want to interrogate him for valuable information about the Empire. Well, let me inform you that we are going to exterminate all of you before you can get a single word from him."

"These guys aren't pushovers, they eliminated without much effort the elite troops of the General." Run told everyone

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I myself witnessed the brutality they killed them."

"So that's how you found us? Spying on us in an 'official' mission that my father requested, you and the other two Brats deserve to be punished with death for treason against the Empire!"

"You and your group are the ones who have been committing acts that have jeopardized the security of the Empire for your own advantage, so I have no doubt that was you who suggested the fight between General Esdeath and General Budo so both left severely injured and you could take advantage of this to be able to seize the Empire together with your father, right!?" The blonde man spoke with confidence.

"So somehow you deduced my brilliant plan of becoming the supreme ruler of this empire. I see.. there's also no doubt that the sadistic bitch choose you to be her right hand, blondie. However, there are many details that you still ignore and that you because right here all of you pesky rats all are going to die!"

"Although it's very hard for me to admit it, if we fight between the three factions it is highly likely that the outcome of the fight would be bloody for us, since we are in numerical disadvantage, but if we make a truce i'm pretty sure that we can defeat them." Run theorized.

"Make a temporary truce with you?" asked the girl with long black hair.

Yeah, Wild Hunt is our immediate obstacle, we cannot allow them to kill General Budo."

"You may be right..."

"What do you say, then?"

"Fine by me, what about you Tatsumi?"

"Let's do it!" Enthusiastically said the young man.

"However, after we take care of Syura and his group you will be next." The dark blue haired man said.

"Heh. I said the same for you!"

"Interesting! So sworn enemies become allies to be able to face us. It doesn't matter, anyway we already planned to take care of you! Also, this is a perfect opportunity to get rid of all of you for good!"

Both Tatsumi and Wave activated their armored teigus, Incursio and Grand Chariot.

"Try it!" exclaimed in unison both warriors.

"So that means that we have to take care of all these punks? And i wanted to have 'fun' soon with children!" Exclaimed the pedophile clown known as Champ.

"So you like to abuse innocent children." The former teacher spoke with a serious look on his face.

"Children are sacred for me, their tender bodies and souls are precious to me!"

"I'll give you a lesson you will never forget filthy clown." Run voice was cold but at the same time full of anger by the words of the creepy man.

Meanwhile, Leone stood face to face challenging Dorothea. "Not for looking like a small girl I will have mercy on you, you hear me dwarf?!" Exclaimed the blonde woman while she flogged her powerful paws.

"Bring it on, baggy cow tits!"

"Ah, I wanted to fight with one of those handsome guys... It seems that i'll have to settle with you~" Cosmina said resignedly to Lubbock

"Huh, i thought i was handsome! Oh well.. i'm not going to go easy on you because you're a cute girl!" The green haired boy replied with enthusiasm.

"Big sis, that guy over there is dangerous..." Kurome said as she pointed her index finger at Wild Hunt's swordsman who didn't muttered a single word during the encounter.

"Yeah... i can tell just by feeling the killing aura that's emanating from his body and the sword that he is carrying."

"Are you in conditions to fight?" The young woman asked with a worry look on her face.

"I'm fine..." The blue eyed girl answered with a serious voice trying to dismiss her older sister worries about her current health.

"Let's fight together against him, Kurome." The former member of the Elite Seven proposed to her sister knowing about the dangerousness of the samurai.

"Like the old times, big sis?"

"Yeah, like the old times." Akame gave a smile to her beloved sister who nodded back with confident eyes.

Both sisters unseathed her katanas, Murasame and Yatsafusa respectivelly and prepared to fight against Izou, who had his eyes closed but that he opened them after hearing the sounds of both teigus, the two sisters then noticed that the swordman eyes were filled with bloodlust.

And so, Night Raid and the Jaegers united together and prepared for a bloody fight against Wild Hunt.

 _ **What will happen now? Can the alliance of Night Raid and the Jaegers put a stop to Syura and his group of mercenaries?**_

* * *

 _Hope you liked it._

 _Until the next chapter my dear readers :)_

 ** _HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!_**


	12. Kill the Christmas (Special Chapter)

_**Hello my dear readers**_

 _Taking advantage that Christmas is here, i bring to you a lighthearted Christmas special, it will feature almost all members of both Night Raid and the Jaegers, so this means it will be a sort of AU/spin-off with no relation to the main storyline other than some details like Mine being pregnant and minor past events._

 _ **Enjoy it!**_

* * *

 **Kill the Christmas**

 **(Special Chapter)**

It was a snowy evening of Christmas at Night Raid's base. Both Night Raid and Jaegers members were reunited in a Christmas Eve party thanks to the efforts of Najenda and Akame from Night Raid and Bors and Run from the Jaegers side that agreed to enjoy together in peace this special date.

At the kitchen Jaegers member Bols was preparing a magnificent dinner together with Susanno's help. Wave and Sheele were also helping them with the cooking, baking and presentation of the main dishes and desserts.

Akame and Kurome were having a nice and friendly conversation for all the years that they were separated from each other.

Run was watching a cheerful Leone drinking several bottles of wine, sake, beer and more alcoholic beverages.

 _"This woman sure loves to drink..."_ The Jaegers second in command though in disbelief.

Lubbock was trying to get a kiss from Najenda by trying to get his leader under a mistletoe to no avail.

"Hmm... i doesn't look good here, i think it's better there." A young woman of average height with auburn red medium-lenght hair who was holding a lollipop with one of her hands pointed at one of the walls of the living room.

"Are you sure?" asked a tall and buff man with a pompadour hair style and who was carrying a variety of Christmas-theme decorations.

"Perfect!" Exclaimed Chelsea who was adorning the house with the help of Bulat.

Esdeath, the famous Jaegers leader was outside creating giant ice sculptures of she and Tatsumi kissing each other, the frost queen was accompanied by Seryuu who was making ice angels on the white and soft snow while playing with her pet, Koro.

Meanwhile a young couple was cuddling in the sofa near the warm chimney and the tall Christmas tree that Leone and Susanoo chopped in the forest near the base.

"Where are you going?" Asked with a sad expressiom the pink haired girl who had almost eight months of pregnancy wanting to spend more time with her lover.

"I won't take too much, i'll just go for something that i have my room."

Mine was curious to know what her boyfriend was going to bring. After a couple of minutes, the short girl noticed that her lover was carrying two wrapped gifts, one of them was small while the other one was medium sized.

"For me?"

"Yep, open them"

After opening the first gift, Mine eyes widened after seeing that it was a gorgeous silver pearl necklace.

"It's so pretty!" The pinkette exclaimed.

In the second one there were clothes for the coming babies of blue and pink color to distinguish them.

"Thank you very much!"

"Wait. I didn't buy anything for you! I'm such a bad girlfriend!" The soon-to-be mother exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I already have my Christmas present."

"Huh, you already have it? A confused Mine asked.

"Yes, you and our children are my best Christmas present ever!" Tatsumi smiled while looking at Mine beautiful pink eyes and her big and round belly.

Tears of happiness then began to fall from Mine's cheeks.

"Y-you lovable idiot made me cry!" Protested the pregnant girl.

"I-i'm sorry it wasn't my intention!"

"Now you are going to pay with a big kiss!" Mine then got close to Tatsumi and gave him a long and passionate kiss, reminding him why he fell deeply in love with her.

The kiss then attracted the attention of all the people reunited there. Both lovers blushed furiously after realizing that they were watched by everyone with tender looks and some jealousy from poor Lubbock.

"D-don't stare at us!" Mine nervously exclaimed while Tatsumi's mind was still lost by his girlfriend's sudden kiss.

I'm so happy about you, Mine." A purple haired girl with glasses made a happy expression at the young couple show of affection.

"T-thanks Sheele." Mine replied to her friend with a shaky voice.

"You are so cute when you blush, Tatsumi-chan, Mine-chan~" Chelsea purposedly teased her teammates.

"Y-you're annoying!"

"Relax! i was just playing with both of you."

"O-okay, but don't do it again!"

Bors then gave a kiss to her wife that made their daughter very happy.

 _"I really wish i could do the same with Kurome someday."_ Thought the former navy man after seeing Tatsumi and Bors respective kisses with their sweethearts.

Wave then saw a certain young girl with blue eyes pulling his jacket and who wanted to ask him something.

"What is it Kurome?"

"I also want a kiss like them, Wave." Kurome said to her comrade with a soft voice and red cheeks.

"A kiss!? W-What are you saying!? Wave was blushing furiously after Kurome sudden proposition.

Then the young girl surprised the dark blue haired young man with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Wanna kiss me, handsome boy?" A drunk Leone asked to the former teacher.

"Ah, me? N-no thanks." Run tried to sound the most calm possible.

"Oh well... maybe Akame would want one!" The blond woman went and gave a big kiss on the lips to the crimson-red eyes girl who was caught by surprise and tried her best to separate herself from her drunk friend.

"I'M SO JEALOUS RIGHT NOW! I ALSO WANT A KISS!" Lubbock exclaimed with impotence seeing that almost everyone kissed.

"Do you want a kiss from me, Lubbock?" Asked the former Imperial, Bulat with a lot of sparkles floating around the 'weird' but brave and strong man.

"NO, GET OFF ME!"

"But you just said that you wanted a kiss..."

"T-thanks for the offering, but i don't want a kiss from you!"

"Too bad, i guess that i'll go to ask to Su-san if he wants one..."

"Yes, yes go away weird man..."

Najenda who was was watching everything with her usual calm and collected expression decided to do something about Lubbock situation.

"Hey Lubbock." The silver haired woman got closer to her subordinate and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"M-MISS NAJENDA!?" The green haired boy got immediately shocked by Night Raid leader action.

"Merry Christmas." The young woman said with slight embarrassment.

Lubbock' was so surprised that he fell unconscious to the ground.

 _ **Meanwhile outside the base...**_

"Esdeath-sama look everyone is kissing inside!" Cheerfully exclaimed the orange haired girl.

"I will kiss Tatsumi once i finish my beautiful ice sculptures!" Enthusiastically said the blue haired woman who was too focused on perfecting her ice creations.

"Oh i see... Let's go inside to get some food, Koro!" The loyal dog nodded and followed her master.

The group then enjoyed the very delicious dinner that Bors and Susano prepared with their excellent cooking abilites. During the night Esdeath tried to kiss Tatsumi several times but was stopped by a jealous Mine who didn't let Tatsumi alone for a single moment. Lubbock tried to get another kiss from Night Raid leader. However all his request were denied by the former general of the Empire under the excuse that he already received one.

A drunk Leone flirted with Run, the blond man respectfully rejected her advances on him. Although, he found unusual but interesting the woman behaviours. Esdeath and Najenda almost fight each other due to a discussion of their past, but some moments later the two of them were seen drinking together after recalling the good times.

The black haired sisters also were going to get into a fight, fortunatelly they were stopped by Wave at the right time, and who gathered enough courage to confess his feelings and kiss Kurome for the surprise of everyone.

Tatsumi then recalled the Christmas parties back in his town, where he celebrated together with his close friends, Sayo and Leyasu. The young man was very happy to be enjoying Christmas, this time together with his girlfriend and all his comrades that he hold dear in such a special day to spend with our family and friends.

 _ **I hope you liked it and thanks for reading :)**_

 _ **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**_


	13. Kill Wild Hunt

_**Hi everyone.**_

 _First of all, i want to apologize to you guys and gals for not updating this fic in a long time. I'm gonna be honest with all of you, i lost interest, so i decided to take a long rest and gather some fresh ideas. From now on i'm going to publish new chapters until i get tired once again._

 _Well, that's enough talking. It's time for a new chapter of 'this fic._

 _Enjoy it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Kill the Wild Hunt**

 ** _At Night Raid's headquarters..._**

A young woman with long and silky pink hair was looking at the drops of rain that were falling against the window of the living room. She was touching with tenderness her big and round belly while singing a beautiful love song to her twin babies that were approximately one month away from birth.

"Don't worry Mine, everyone will be fine." Spoke Night Raid's leader, who was giving maintenance to Pumpkin.

"I have faith in them, it's just that i care a lot about Tatsumi, he isn't only the father of my children. He's my soulmate." A light blush and a warm smile appeared on the girl's face.

"It's funny considering that i didn't cared any single bit about him when he joined Night Raid, but now i can't imagine my life without him..."

"I see..."

"Boss, aren't you worried about Lubbock?" Asked the pregnant girl after a brief moment of silence.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"I'm just curious."

"Well, i care about him like any other of my dear subordinates." Najenda replied with her usual cool attitude.

"Are you sure, boss?" Mine asked while making a mischievous smile

"Wha-what are you implying!?" The silver haired woman blushed at the teasing question of her subordinate.

"You know... He has been in love with you after all these years."

"Well, i guess the lovable idiot deserves a chance after the end of the war..."The former general of the Empire said while trying to hide her face.

"Hehehe." Mine giggled at her superior comment.

 _"Tatsumi, everyone. Please be safe."_ The pinkette wished from the bottom of her heart.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akame and the rest were on a mission to retrieve General Budo to obtain key information from him of the imperial army that could be useful for the Revolution. However, during the mission they encountered the Jaegers and when both groups were about to clash. Syura and his group of teigu users known as 'Wild Hunt' appeared in front of them.

The two groups decided to set their differences aside and form a temporary alliance in order to stop Wild Hunt from killing Budo, who was defeated by Esdeath in a battle that was part of Syura's evil plan to get rid of both.

Tatsumi and Wave teamed up to fight against Syura, who surprisingly was holding his own against the attacks of both armor teigu users with relative ease.

"Surprised about my combat abilities, brats!?" The tanned man bragged about.

"How can he hold his own against us at the same time!?" A dumbfounded Tatsumi questioned Wave.

"I'm as confused as you, Tatsumi. But we have to find a way to defeat this guy."

"Aside from my great fighting styles, i took some special drugs that Dorothea created for me, that not only improve my physical force, but also my reflexes and speed!"

"I have an idea." The brown haired thought of a plan that discussed with his partner.

The two warriors then launched at the same time against the white haired man, who managed to block and evade all of the punches and kicks thrown to him. But in one of those combined efforts, Wave distracted Syura by blocking his vision with a spin kick. Leaving himself open by the attack, Tatsumi took advantage of it by punching the man in the face that send him crashing against a nearby tree that almost bring down by the force of the impact.

"Way to go Tatsumi!" Grand Chariot owner congratulated the Incursio heir.

"Tch, i let my guard down..." Syura said after standing up with some blood coming from his nose by the young assassin direct blow.

After that, both combatants managed to corner the son of the Prime Minister using combat strategies and teamwork.

 _"I need to get rid of those two quickly, because i don't know how much longer the effects of Dorothea drugs would last..."_

"Give up now Syura!" Both warriors exclaimed at unison.

"I'll have to use my trump card to deal with them." An evil wide smile appeared on his face.

Tatsumi and Wave charged once again against him. However, this time the evil man surprised them by activating Shambhala, he pulled Wave into it and vanished after being engulfed by the purple glow of Syura's teigu.

"Wave?!"

"Hahaha! One to go!"

"W-what happend?" Asked in confusion the blue haired young man, who after a brief moment realized he was at a familiar place.

"The Imperial Palace!? You have to be kidding me!" The former navy man exclaimed with frustration in his voice.

"What did you do to Wave!?"

"Don't worry, i send him to a far away place he is familiar with."

"So you are the one who transported me to that weird island with Esdeath." Tatsumi deduced after remembering the purple light of Syura's teigu.

"You're right kid, it was me!"

"You're going to pay for that." A determined young assassin summoned 'Neuntote' and prepared to fight once again. This time without support.

At another battle, Run was face to face with the pedophile clown know as Champ.

"I have a question for you." The blonde man asked with a serious tone.

"What is it, blondie?"

"Did you murdered an entire class of children from a school located on a farm village located near Joyou approximately two years ago?"

"Hmm... according to the details you tell i suppose that it was me. I proudly took care of their precious bodies and souls!"

The former teacher then directed a murderous gaze to the creepy man, who had a big grin on his face.

"I found you!" Run activated his teigu known as 'Mastema', two floating discs that take the shape of a pair of wings similar to an angel's that allow their user to fly, as well is useful for both attack and defense moves.

Act followed, Champ used the explosion orb of 'Die Leaguer' and began to throw explosions aimed towards the blonde man.

"Stop flying so fast!" The man furiously yelled at Run, who was dodging the attacks in the air with graceful movements. As he was evading the angry man explosions, the winged man pierced the clown through all his body by shooting several feathers of his wings that hit the man causing him to collapse into the ground on a pool of blood.

Just when the jaeger was about to deliver the finishing blow, the pedophile stood up almost immediately while completely enraged.

"I'M GOING TO END YOU RIGHT NOW AND THEN I'M HAVING FUN WITH MORE CHILDREN!"

The overweight man combined Die Leaguer flame and storm orbs to cast a giant whirlwind of fire that engulfed Run. Fortunatelly for him, the blonde managed to protect himself from the creepy clown flames by covering himself with his wings. However, some parts of his body got burned as well as one of his wings that got badly damaged by the intense flames.

"DIE!" Just when Champ was from a close distance from him, the Jaegers second in command activated Mastema trump card God's Wings to reflect back Champ's attack.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! IT BUUUURNS" The creepy clown screamed in agony as his whole body was being completely consumed by his own flames that turned him into ashes.

 _"I finally avenged your deaths, my dear students..."_ Run looked at the sky where he saw all his students smiling before losing consciousness.

During her fight against Dorothea, Leone was getting overwhelmed by the alchemist raw strenght.

"You're a lot stronger than i thought, pipsqueak!" The lioness exclaimed surprised.

The short girl smirked at the comment of the blonde.

"What are you? All my senses somehow are telling me that you aren't a normal human."

"You're right. I may look like a young girl, but in reality i'm an older woman that has keep a young appeareance and gained several abilities thanks to my great experiments!"

"So you're an old hag!?" Leone asked to her opponent.

"I'm going to break you, cat with cowtits."

"Bring it on, granny!" The blonde woman exclaimed with enthusiasm before getting serious.

Meanwhile, Lubbock was dealing against Cosmina soundwave attacks.

"You're a strong and cute boy!" The purple haired girl cheerfully said.

"Thanks for the compliment, but it's time to finish you."

The singer then unleashed a series of soundwaves with her teigu, 'Heavy Pressure' towards the green eyed boy that deflected with Cross Tail's threads, narrowly avoiding them by just a couple of meters of distance.

"That was dangerous. I need to stop this girl!"

Lubbock used his teigu to inmobilize Cosmina hands causing to drop her teigu.

"GUH!" A thread got around the young woman neck that choked her till she stopped breathing.

"Another cute girl that i had to kill, such a damn shame... Well, now i need to establish a perimeter with my threads around the cart to avoid these freaks to get close to General Budo."

While Lubbock was close to his destination, his vision started to get blurry causing him to lose his balance.

"Ugh, i'm starting to feel dizzy... But why?"

After thinking for a moment the boy came to a conclusion. "It must be related to that woman's soundwaves may have affected my inner hear, despite not being hit directly by her attacks."

"GOT YA!" A bloodthirsty man shouted while stucking his long tongue out.

Enshin, who was hiding all along in the vast forest while waiting for an opportunity to attack, lunged towards Lubbock and proceeded to slash him with his sword.

"Shit! Of all the possible times it has to be when i'm in no conditions to fight!"

"Huh? Why can't i move!? In the middle of his attack, Enshin was suddenly stopped by an invisible force. While he was just a few centimeters of making contact with the green haired, the former pirate got tangled by the thin but extremely strong wires of Lubbock's teigu.

"But how!? I was hiding from you all this time!"

"I sensed your killing intent from awhile ago, so i prepared a web with my teigu as a last resource to defend myself from unexpected threats like yours."

"I surrender, please let me go!"

"I won't, you aren't fooling anyone." The green haired said with a serious face despite his dizziness.

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKER!" The man shouted while trying to escape with no avail from Lubbock's trap.

The mercenary then got crushed by the pressure of Lubbock's teigu wires that broke his bones and ripped the muscles and internal organs of his body, causing his death a few minutes later.

"Phew! That was really close! Thank god that i have Cross Tail by my side..."

While he was closer to the cart, the young man stumbled and almost fell to the ground.

"Too bad i'm feeling worse with each moment that passes, but I have to protect Budo for the mission to be sucessful. I won't dissapoint anyone, especially Miss Najenda!"

Tatsumi was gaining the upper hand against Syura, who decided to escape from the battle and focus on his plan.

"I can't waste more time with you, kid!"

"What are you planning!?"

The tanned man disappeared in an instant. Tatsumi immediately knew where he was going to, so he ran at fast pace and headed to the cart that was transporting the great general.

The Primer Minister son approached to the cart to kill an unconscious Budo. However, he noticed that Enshin corpse was tangled in threads.

 _"Huh. So that's a barrier to trap enemies. I'll use my teigu to bypass it."_

"Man... i think i'm going to pass out." The green haired who was resguarding the cart spoke with a troubled expression.

"Surprise motherfucker!" Exclaimed the leader of Wild Hunt.

"How did you traspassed my perimeter!?" Asked a visibly shocked Lubbock by the sudden appearance of the man.

"It's a secret, brat."

Syura then stabbed Lubbock in the stomach with a dagger he took out from one of his pockets.

"Gah!" The young man fell to the ground wounded.

"Lubbock!" Tatsumi shouted after seeing his teammate injured.

At Night Raid base Najenda felt a sudden worry in her heart.

 _"Lubbock..."_ The young woman got very worried about the well-being of the boy that has loyally followed her since she defected from the Empire.

* * *

 _ **What'll be Lubbock's fate?**_

 _ **Can Tatsumi put a stop to Syura and return safe to Mine and his soon-to-be-born children?**_

 _ **What's gonna be the outcome of Leone and Dorothea battle?**_

 _ **What's going to happen in the fight between the black haired sisters against the fearsome Izou?**_

 _Find out next chapter!_


	14. Kill the Swordsman

**Chapter 13**

 **Kill the Swordsman**

The sound of clashing swords resounded through the rainy woods where the battle of Night Raid and the Jaegers against Syura and his group of teigu users called Wild Hunt was taking place.

Two sisters of opposite sides and who now were on the same, albeit temporary, were battling against the Willd Hunt member known as Izou.

"I admit that you two are skilled swordswoman, but your lack in confidence in each other is gonna be your fall." The bloodthirsty samurai said as the two sisters prepared for the swordsman attack.

Then, in a series of fast blows, Izou attacked the black haired sisters with the fearsome sword called Kotetsu. The wielders of Murasame and Yatsafusa respectively defended themselves from the samurai's teigu with trouble. After the exchange of blows, a wounded and exhausted Kurome was panting due to not being fully recovered from her previous injuries, something that noticed the member of Wild Hunt and launched at full speed against the younger sister, however, Akame reacted in time and managed to block the attack of the samurai with her own arm.

"BIG SIS!" Kurome exclaimed in shock as she saw blood dripping from the pierced arm of her sister.

"Are you okay, Kurome? The former member of the Elite Seven asked with a warm smile even with the pain of her wound.

"Why did you saved me!?" A confused Kurome asked why her sister would protect her despite all the time the two have been separated and being sworn enemies.

"Because you are my beloved sister" The wielder of Murasame said with a soft voice.

Those words echoed in Kurome's head and immediately recalled the times when both were alone in the world and had not one, but just themselves to care and look for each other.

Izou then tried to surprise attack Akame, but Kurome used Yatsufusa to protect her sister and slashed the man in the chest, luckily for him, the swordsman avoided a major cut by jumping backwards, but the damage was done and blood was coming off his belly.

Akame who got surprised as well by the action of her younger sister, decided to finish the fight once and for all. She made a signal to Kurome who nodded and prepared for the final assault against Izou.

The sisters then used a double team combination in which one of them slashed and the other switched instanlty to attack, completely overwhelming the samurai who got his both hands cut off by Kurome's teigu.

"GUAAAAAHHHH!" The samurai screamed in shock for seeing his hands in the ground and his katana still grabbed by one of them.

"Eliminate" Akame said with a cold voice as she landed the killing blow to the swordsman who succumbed in a few seconds to the lethal poison of Murasame

Both sisters then fell to the ground due to exhaustion and hugged each other tightly, Kurome then began to cry for what happened moments ago and was comforted by her older sister, who tenderly allowed Kurome to rest in her arms.

"Kurome, my dear little sister..." A relieved Akame said, happy that her sister was with her alive and well, but with the uncertainty of how she was going to react once she woke up.

Not too far from here an injured Lubbock was lying in the floor in a pool of blood and fighting for his life.

"I won't forgive you for what did you to Lubbock! An enraged Tatsumi exclaimed as he was fighting Syura, who got his plan of killing Budo frustrated by the young assassin.

"Tch, i can't spent more time with this brat, or else the effect of the drugs Dorothea made for me will worn out. The tanned man then elaborated a plan to escape from Tatsumi.

Meanwhile, Dorothea was curbstomping a surprised Leone who got caught off guard by the short alchemist impressive strenght and speed.

"What a tough little girl" The Lionelle wielder exclaimed while sweating from the effort of keeping up with the child like appeareance of the alchemist woman.

"I'm tired of playing with you, kitty" Dorothea said in a despective way to Leone, and both prepared to fight seriously.

* * *

 _ **At the Imperial Palace in the Capital...**_

A young man with dark blue hair was running through the hallways of the enormous palace searching for a specific room. When he finally found it, he grabbed the knob of the door with some hesitation.

 _"I hope she's here, but i still don't how she will react..."_

"General, we have problems!" Spoke with a nervous voice the former navy man as he opened the door of Esdeath room.

"Wave?, why are you here? Weren't you investigating Wild Hunt shady actions alongside Run and Kurome?" Asked a surprised Esdeath by the presence of her subordinate. She was wearing casual clothes and lying in her bed while reading a shoujo manga like a common teenage girl.

Wave then noticed that his superior replaced her left hand after losing it in the battle against General Budo. She had now one made with her ice powers that to his surprise was almost completely functional. The famously known ice queen was also wearing an eyepatch in her missing right eye like her former comrade and now rival, Najenda.

"Well, when we located Night Raid, Syura and his group also appeared and engaged us in combat. We had no option but to join forces with Night Raid and made a temporary truce with them in order to fight against Wild Hunt.

"I see... So you three were going to get rid of Night Raid after they helped you three from disposing Syura and his friends?"

"Basically this, general."

"Interesting. However, you haven't tell me why are you here so soon and where are Run and Kurome?" Esdeath inquired.

"Syura used his teigu on me and transported me outside the Imperial Palace. Run and my waifu, i mean Kurome, are fighting Wild Hunt members."

 _"So he was the one who sent me to that island with Tatsumi."_ The young woman deduced.

"That bastard, to think he can do whatever he pleases just because he's the son of the Prime Minister!" Wave exclaimed with anger.

"I think is time for me to deal with him." The voloptous woman said while making a serious face.

"But what about Minister Honest?"

"I will talk directly with Emperor Makoto."

"Are you sure about it, general?"

"I won't tolerate anyone for messing with my precious subordinates, even if it's about Honest's son.

Wave was grateful for once to be in Esdeath side rather than against her.

"You have something else to tell me, Wave?"

 _"Should i tell her about Tatsumi?"_ The Jaeger was hesitant about this, but he realized that sooner or later she would find out, and hiding infomation about the object of her affection was going to result in a punishment several times worse than the one he received the time when the young assassin escaped from him.

"Yes, general. It's about Tatsumi..."

"Tatsumi!? Did you saw him?" After hearing the name of her beloved one. The young woman immediately stood up and demanded Wave to tell what he knew about him.

"Well... When we encountered Night Raid he was with them, he seems to be an active member.

After that, there was a brief moment of silence after Wave's revelation. The ice woman reacted with shock at first but then the young man clearly saw in her face a mixed expression of sadness and dissapointment.

"Can't believe that my precious Tatsumi joined those criminals. I need to see him immediately!"

"Wait general! you still haven't recovered from your wounds!"

"Doesn't matter. You're going to guide me to where Tatsumi is." Esdeath spoke with a firm and determinated voice.

"How are we going there?"

Act followed the fearsome called her majestic dragon beast with a whistle.

"We're going in my dragon beast." The two Jaegers then rode the dragon beast and went to where the battle was taking place.

 _ **What will happen now with Esdeath joining the fray?**_

 _ **Can Tatsumi and Leone defeat their fearsome opponents?**_

 _ **Find out next chapter!**_

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

Hello again fellas, hext9 here. Hope you liked this chapter :)

Because the last two chapters were somewhat short in comparison with past chapters, I decided to paste both and publish just one.

I will try to publish new chapters more frequently.

Also, for those interested i'm publishing the translation of this fic in my mother language (spanish), so check it out if you speak it.

In other news, after reading the spoilers of chapter 77, I got pleasantly surprised with a certain development so much different from the anime. I still had my fingers crossed for a happy ending that seems more plausible now. Last chapter can't come sooner.

 _ **Until next chapter my dear readers!**_


	15. Kill the Beginning of the End

**Chapter 14**

 **Kill the Beginning of the End**

Tatsumi was in rage after seeing Lubbock getting stabbed by Syura when he tried to stop him from killing Budo, the former Great General of the Empire who got severly crippled in an arranged duel against Esdeath to decide the title of Empire's strongest and the fate of Prime Minister Honest.

As Tatsumi was clashing against Syura the young asssassing began to overwhelm the white haired man with a series of ferocious attacks.

 _"Tch! This kid is starting to piss me off."_ The son of the Prime Minister said as he was trying to dodge the powerful blows from the young assassin.

"I can't keep playing with you, stupid brat." Syura began to taunt Tatsumi as he planned to escape the sooner possible because as his stamina dropped, he would be unable to cast Shambhala's teleporting ability. The white haired man jumped back and stood there trying to anger Tatsumi even more.

"Do you wanna join you friend over there, brat?" The man pointed at Lubbock, who was on the ground bleeding profusely from the wound caused by him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Tatsumi shouted furiously, getting more and more enraged by the man's provocations.

Suddenly, a red glow came within incursio and began to surround him, then for a brief moment, the Tyrant cross-shaped pupils of an intense red color manifested on his own eyes and without the young man noticing this.

Tatsumi launched himself at an insane speed against Syura with a flying kick but the tanned man managed to dodge Tatsumi's kick at the last moment with a few inches away from distance, making the brown haired to miss and crash against a tree due to the inertia of his attack. After tricking the young assassin, the evil man managed to teletransport using his teigu.

"DAMN IT! I fell for his trap!" The boy exclaimed in frustration after standing up from his failed attack and seeing his opponent disappear before a purple shine while having a wide grin on his face.

Still angered about what happened moments ago, Tatsumi roared in fury as he was getting overcome by the evil pressence within Incursio. However, he immediately recalled about Lubbock's state and rushed to aid his teammate who was bleeding in pain from his stabbing while calling for Najenda, the woman he fell in love even before joining Nigh Raid.

"Stay with me Lubbock!" The young man pleaded to his wounded friend.

Meanwhile, an unconscious Leone was laying on the ground with severe injuries after being defeated by Dorothea, a very old alchemist witch with the appeareance of a young girl thanks to her twisted experiments in order to keeping herself from aging.

"I admit that your regeneration ability is pretty impressive, but they were no match against my advanced alchemy!" The short girl exclaimed as she got closer to the blonde.

Leone then tried to move but her body couldn't respond her commands due to the sustained damage she withstood against Dorothea's alchemy based attacks, including summoning all kinds of poisonus evil monsters.

"Time to die, little kitty!" The short girl exclaimed with a devilish smile.

Just when Dorothea was going to deliver the finishing blow against the blonde woman, Syura suddenly appeared using his teigu.

"Syura, what are you doing here?" The surprised girl asked to her leader.

"Stop what are you doing and come back with me to the Imperial Palace, right now!" The man demanded to the alchemist as he needed her for his plans on taking over the Empire, mainly because of her alchemy knowledge.

"But i was just going to finish off this woman!"

"I don't care! Do what i say!" Syura angrily shouted.

"Okay, geez... No need to get your jimmies rustled." Dorothea replied while pouting like a spoiled child.

Act followed, the short alchemist grabbed Syura by the shoulder and both were engulfed inside the purple glow of Shambhala.

"Leone!" Akame, who left her younger sister resting on a tree, tracked her comrade a few moments later and found her on the ground with blood and external injuries all over her body.

"Akame..." The blonde mumbled the name of her friend as she was helped by the red eyed assassin to get up, and who was also relieved to see her alive. Lean onto each other, both girls slowly walked towards the carriage where Budo was transported.

After some moments, they encountered Tatsumi giving first aid to Lubbock, luckily for him, he managed to temporary stop him from bleeding out from his deep wound located on his abdomen. However, the green haired boy was still in risk of dying since he lost a lot of blood.

"Are you two okay?" The boy worriedly asked to his teammates as he looked at the fresh and deep wound on Akame's arm and Leone's current condition.

"Aside from some bruises and scraps i'm gonna get better." Leone smiled taking lightly all her injuries, however, deep inside her she was furious that she received a beating and swore to return her the 'favor' next time they meet again.

Both Akame and Tatsumi were confident that Leone would recover fastly thanks to her amazing healing abilities granted by her teigu, but agreed that both Lubbock and Budo needed urgent medical attention.

"We need to find a doctor or else they can die." The red eyed swordswoman said with a cold yet worried voice as the three departed with Lubbock and Budo on the back of the carriage to the closest town on the border with the western kingdom.

* * *

After about an hour while flying on top of Esdeath's dragon beast. Wave finally found the location where he, Kurome and Ran encountered Tatsumi and most Night Raid members. The three Jaegers called Tatsumi a traitor and recriminated his allegiance to their sworn enemies. But just before the two groups were going to engage in combat, Wild Hunt commanded by Primer Minister Honest's son, appeared before them.

Both members of each group then agreed to form a truce in order to stop Syura and his group of mercenaries from killing General Budo.

After landing on a clear spot, Esdeath and Wave immediately searched the area for their comrades and Night Raid members, specially Tatsumi. Althought, after a sometime of searching there was no sight of him and the other members.

Instead, they found the corpses of most Wild Hunt members, making Wave very worried for the safety of Kurome and Ran.

The former navy man finally found Kurome, who was laying on the base of a tree, unconscious.

"Kurome!" Wave ran towards the raven haired girl and procedeed to wake her up.

"Wave?" The young girl asked with a weak voice as she slowly opened her eyes and saw her teammate hugging her tightly after checking that she ony had some minor injuries.

"I'm so glad that you're safe!" The owner of Grand Chariot excaimed while having some tears of relief on both eyes.

The blue eyed girl then recalled how her older sister risked her own life to protect her, something that caused her a strong headache by the confusion of the actions of the girl she swore to kill. Noticing this, Wave comforted Kurome making her to blush lightly and feel somewhat better.

Then after some time they found a wandering Ran who had some minor burns on his body caused by Champ's teigu during their battle, one of his Mastema wings got badly damaged after protecting himself against the intense flame attacks though.

"Where's Tatsumi and the rest of Night Raid members?" The blonde man asked.

"It seems that they escaped, Syura too..." Wave told to the former teacher while clenching his teeth after recalling how he was fooled by him during their fight.

"Now that we opposed against him, he's going to tell his father and we are going to be judged for treason." Ran deduced.

"That bastard! He's always getting away!" Wave exclaimed in frustration making Kurome to sympathize with him.

"What are we going to do General Esdeath?" Ran asked her superior, worried about their current situation.

"We need to threat your injuries first, then i will decide what are we going to do." The young woman said after thinking for a brief moment.

The Jaegers then agreed to head to the camp where Esdeath's troops were stationed, which was located on the empire's northern lands where her loyal soldiers were bravely fighting against thousands of invaders from countries that were trying to take advantage of the Empire's current situation of internal conflicts.

As her subordinates were riding on top of her of the dragon beast to their destination. The fearsome Ice Queen wondered about Tatsumi's current whereabouts while looking at the gray sky with a mix of sadness and dissapointment for not finding the person of her affections, but was strongly determined to finding him sooner or later.

* * *

On their way to the border, Tatsumi and company saw a caravan of thousands of people from all ages and tribes who were escaping from their villages to the Western Kingdom, because of the bloody war that was storming the whole Empire, causing death, famine and destruction.

As they were passing close to them, the group then noticed that people with long robes with a cross shaped symbol on them, were guiding the caravan of refugees. Tatsumi and the others immediately identified these people as members of the Path of Peace.

"The Path of Peace", a religious organization with millions of followers across the empire that proclaims in the believes that doing good deeds will keep the soul pure. Due to the rampant corruption and suppression of the people, they opposed the Empire's rule and at some point began planning an insurrection. The Revolutionary Army and the Western Tribes decided to use this uprising to their advantage, planning a three-pronged attack on the Empire's Capital.

"We see again, young man." A soft-spoken voice greeted Tatsumi.

An androgynous and tall individual with long white hair, wearing long flowing robes and a large animal skull as a headdress, appeared before Tatsumi and his friends.

The young assassin and his companions immediately recognized the man as the Lord of the Path of Peace, a half-human; half-Danger Beast, with supernatural powers attributed to his mixed Human-Danger Beast physiology.

"I can see that you need help, so as a form of gratitude because of what you did about Boric and your fighting to liberate this country from the evilness and corruption, i'll gladly heal your injuries." The white haired man said with a charismatic smile after seeing the body injuries of Night Raid members.

The Lord of the Path of Peace then proceeded to use his powers on Lubbock as he placed his hand on his wound and within seconds the injury healed completely, leaving no mark or scar.

The green haired opened his eyes and was hugged by his relieved teammates, confused about what just happened.

"Can you cure the man over there?" After healing each one of them, Tatsumi asked the Lord to heal Budo.

"That man is General Budo, isn't?" Asked the lord with curiosity.

"Yeah, he was once part of a prideful lineage of guardians of the Empire but was betrayed by Honest." Akame said.

"He's a key piece that will provide us with valuable information of the imperial army and their organization so we can end this war faster to avoid civil casualites." The former member of the Elite Seven continued.

"I see... I could only heal his internal and external injuries, but i can't regrow any of his missing limbs." He said.

The human-danger beast hybrid healed the former general who was shocked about his instant recovery and understood that he was now a war prisioner since he was surrounded by Night Raid members and wasn't in any condition to fight anymore since he lost an arm and a leg in his battle against Esdeath.

While Night Raid members were preparing to leave, the leader of the Path of Peace approached Tatsumi.

"You and your beloved one were blessed by the miracle of life, or i must say, a double miracle, am i right?" The man happily said to the soon to be father.

"Ho-How do you know that?" Tatsumi asked completely surprised by the sudden revelation of the religious leader.

"God also grants me the power of clairvoyance."

"Give my blessings and regards to your girlfriend from my part." The religious leader said to Tatsumi.

As Night Raid were leaving, the Lord of the Path of Peace focused his attention on the brown haired boy who was laughing while having fun with his comrades.

 _"I wish within the bottom of my heart that my premonition would be wrong..."_ The priest said with a serious voice in regards to the omnious premonition he had in the past related to Tatsumi and Mine fates.

Budo was then taken to the Revolutionary Army headquarters where he initially refused to gave any kind of key information to the RA about the current state and secrets of the imperial forces. He ultimately agreed to cooperate in exchange for immunity after the end of Revolution as long as the evil and corrupt Prime Minister and his son would be executed since they were the main cause of the decaying of the glorious Empire he once vowed to protect with his own life.

After half a day of traveling, the group returned back to their hideout.

"Tatsumi!" The brown haired was greeted effusively by his pregnant sweetheart who hugged him tighty. The boy hugged her back and kissed her on the lips making her feel extremely happy and relieved that he came back to her.

"How are my two little 'troublemakers'?" The young man happily asked while hugging the big and round belly of his lover.

"It seems they are happy that you came back." Mine said with a slight pink blush on her cheeks as she felt her babies moving a lot inside her.

Najenda was also relieved about seeing Lubbock safe and sound after fearing for his well-being.

"Don't make me worry again, understood?"

"Understood, Miss Najenda!" Lubbock replied to his dear leader with enthusiasm, then he tried to give his superior a surprise kiss by launching himself towards her but she dodged him with ease.

"I'm glad that you're still the same boy i met years ago." The young woman said.

"Huh?" A dumbfounded Lubbock asked confused by the woman's words as the silver haired woman turned back and made a smile that he couldn't see.

The group then held a party where Leone once again got drunk and tried to flirt with Tatsumi, much to his dismay and causing Mine to get jealous.

Akame informed her superior about the mission success. She told her about their temporary truce with the Jaegers and subsequent battle against Syura and Wild Hunt, surprising her leader about this event. The former general of the empire was relieved that there was no casulities on their side and with the key info provided by Budo, the revolution was going to triumph against an even more and more weakened empire.

* * *

 **At the Imperial Palace...**

In a dark and thetric laboratory that had all kinds of horrible creatures made of human body parts mixed with various danger beasts limbs. The two remaining members of Wild Hunt were discussing about the outcome of their clash against Night Raid and the Jaegers.

"So we lost Champ, Izou, Enshin and Cosmina..." A genuinely sad Dorothea already missed her twisted dead teammates while looking at some of her failed experiments that were inside giant tubes and frasks.

"They were disposable anyway." Syura said with a despective and mocking tone.

"Well... if they weren't so weak i guess they would have survived." The blonde girl said with dissapointment.

"You on the other hand, are going to help me with the next stage of my ambitious plan." The tanned man said with an big grin as he unveiled a beautiful yet ancient golden armor with a full helmet and big spikes attached on the shoulders part.

"As you already know, the Ultimate Teigu is an ancient armor of unimaginable powers that was created by the First Emperor hundred of years ago when the Empire was ruled by him. With your help, the Ultimate Teigu will grant me the powers of an almighty God and no one will dare to oppose me!"

The alchemist girl was very eager to apply her alchemy knowledge on such a marvelous weapon.

"Both Jaegers and Night Raid are going to pay for their crimes, but specially that fucking brat! He frustrated my initial plans and humillated me, so now I'm going to make him suffer slowly before crushing him once i get my hands on him!"

The evil man exclaimed in reference to Tatsumi before clenching his right fist and furiously punched a huge hole through Dorothea's laboratory wall while having a maniacal face and laughing crazily.

 ** _What's going to be Syura's next evil move?_**

 ** _Why did the Tyrant manifested itself through Tatsumi's anger?_**

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

Hello everyone,

First of all, I want to apologize to all of you for not updating this fic in a long time. I promise that i won't let too much time to pass between new chapters from now on.

I also want to inform you that we're on the final part of this story. However, there's still some interesting developments to take place, so stay tuned!

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you next chapter my dear readers!**


	16. Kill the Revelation

**Hello everyone,**

As you may noticed, I changed back the original title of this fic, mainly because of personal preference. However, let me know if you liked the previous title better.

I improved the grammar and content of past chapters as well, including the last one which i added some relevant events that took place during the fight between Tatsumi and Syura, so check it out.

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Kill the Revelation**

 _ **At Night Raid's hideout...**_

A few days have passed since the mission where Night Raid joined forces (albeit temporary) with the Jaegers to fight Syura and his group of mercenaries known as 'Wild Hunt' in order to protect former Great General Budo, who provided the Revolutionary Army with key information about the imperial forces and

Mine, who was a few weeks away to giving birth was resting on her bed because of the increasing weight that the babies inside her were taking a toll in her petite body, specially on her back and feet. Not to mention she suffered from prolongued fatigue, insomnia, shortness of breath, among others symptoms. But despite all the mentioned things, the pink haired was very happy to bear Tatsumi's children.

The young girl was tenderly watching her boyfriend playfully knocking against her big belly, making her to feel bumps from the inside due to the movements that the twins were doing that seemed like they wanted to play with their father.

"I can't wait any longer to hold both Schelia and Kirai on my arms." The pink haired said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, me too..." The young man said before getting silent with a troubled expression.

"Is something wrong?" Mine asked him.

"I'm just a little scared of becoming a parent. Afterall we are still teenagers and i don't know if i will be a good father for them..." Tatsumi said while his girlfriend looked at him and understood his worries.

"Well, I would be lying if i say that i'm not scared about it, but as long as we have each other and give our best together, everything will be fine." The pregnant girl said with a serene voice.

Tatsumi then noticed how adorable she looked with her big belly in combination with her gorgeous pink eyes and her long pigtails hairstyle. He realized that she was even more beautiful than before and wasn't sure if it was because of her pregnancy or for the fact that she was away from the battlefield, either way she gave him the motivation to look forward the birth of his children.

"You're right, Mine. If we are together we can face any obstacle!" The soon-to-be-father exclaimed with regained confidence making his lover happy.

The young couple then shared a passionate kiss, making both filled with joy.

"I'll go to the training grounds to join everyone to prepare for the upcoming missions." The brown haired said determined to get stronger to protect everyone.

Mine, wanting her beloved one to stay with her longer, pouted and made puppy eyes to him.

"I'm not going to delay too much, I promise!"

"Okay, but don't delay much. I'll be waiting you~" The pregnant girl said with a sweet voice to the brown haired.

As he was walking through the corridors of the hideout, Tatsumi recalled how during the past weeks Mine became even more affectionate and attached to him than before. She changed moods frequently and got more jealous at Leone's attempts of flirting with him, though.

The young man was joined by Lubbock while going to the training grounds next to the hideout. Tatsumi told him about Mine sudden changes in mood and behaviour.

He was told by the green haired boy that he once read a book of his library that explained how females of some species required the presence of their partners during the last stages of their gestation periods as they were more vulnerable and need the protection for the successful birthing of their young. Adding to that, it was also the fact that Mine was a teenage girl in love who was close to giving birth.

Tatsumi then remembered about the incident during his fight against Syura, in which he felt a sinister presence within his armored teigu as he was getting enraged by the tanned man tauntings.

 _"Could it be possible that the Tyrant soul was manifesting through Incursio?"_ The young assassin asked himself, recalling Bulat's words about how his teigu was made from the flesh of the powerful danger beast known as 'Tyrant', however he dismissed the incident as soon as he reached the location of the training grounds alongside Lubbock.

Both assassins then saw that Akame and Leone were having an intense sparring session in which the blonde, using her lioness form was pushing back the red eyed girl who was doing her best to block and dodge the powerful attacks of her paws.

"Leone surely is on fire." Lubbock said after watching the blonde giving her all against Akame.

"Well, i guess it's because she was defeated by a little girl." Tatsumi told his companion.

"Hey! I heard you! I just got a little rusty, but next time i'm kicking her ass!" The lioness exclaimed with a defiant voice as she and Akame stopped their combat after noticing the arrival of their comrades, whom greeted them and waited for both to warm up for their training.

Tatsumi then proposed a duel against the three at the same time while using everyone their respective imperial arms. At first his three friends were somewhat reluctant about it. Although they ultimately agreed after he convinced them that it wasn't going to be easy for them as he was fighting at full power.

Akame then unseathed the famous 'one hit-one kill' Murasame, while Leone got into combat position as she already had Lionelle and Lubbock uncoiled Cross Tail wires.

As Tatsumi activated Incursio, he immediately noticed someting unusual about his teigu. The sinister presence from that time was still there, albeit it was barely noticeable. However, the boy got ready to fight.

Akame and Leone proceeded to launch a coordinated attack at each flank of the young assassin, but their attack was easily dodged by Tatsumi.

"So fast!" Lubbock exclaimed as he got surprised by his friend speed. The green haired boy then tried to stop him using his wires as a fence of about two metres tall, but the brunette reacted in time and jumped them like nothing.

After their initial attack failed, Tatsumi was engaged in close combat by Leone who began to attack him with some powerful punches of her strong paws, but the young assassin was blocking them like nothing and some moments later, Tatsumi began his counter-attack.

"Not so bad!" The voluptuous blonde exclaimed as she was getting overwhelmed by Tatsumi's strenght.

"Hold on, Leone." Akame said as she went to help her close friend, using her katana the two coordinated their attacks as they were trying to land a hit onto Tatsumi with no avail.

 _"When did I become so fast and strong!?"_ The young man was equally surprised as his teammate by his new strenght and speed.

Tatsumi got overconfident, letting he blonde woman to connect a strong kick in his gut that sent him right into the ground. Lubbock took advantage of this moment and caught the wielder of Incursio using his ultra resistant wires.

"Agh, i can't move!"

"It's over Tatsumi, now give up." The raven haired girl said whilst pointing her katana towards an immobilized Tatsumi.

"I'm not finished!" The brunette shouted as he was pushing his limits and an intense red aura began to emanate from his armor.

"Oi, oi wh-what's happening!?" The green haired asked in shock as he noticed how the threads of his teigu began to break one by one.

"GAAAAAAAHHH" The young man roared as he was getting overcome by the malicious influence of the Tyrant, causing his teammates to feel chills.

"Something is trying to possess him." Akame deduced.

"We need to stop him!" Leone exclaimed with a worried expression.

"Lubbock, try to use more of Cross Tail reinforced threads this time. Leone, you stay on guard if he tries to escape."

"Got it." Both assassins nodded at the orders of their second in command.

 _"Tatsumi... What's happening to you? I'll have to stop you if you attacks us."_ The red eyed assassin said while wielding her teigu.

After some moments of struggling. The heir of Incursio began to tear Lubbock's reinforced threats as he was growling and roaring like a wild beast causing his teammates to be in alert state.

"Tatsumi!" A voice were heard in the distance calling the name of the young assassin.

"Mine?" The three asked after watching their pink haired teammate get close to them and Tatsumi, who immediately snapped out of his state after hearing the voice of his beloved calling his name.

Tatsumi then deactived this teigu and stood up only to see that Akame and Lubbock were looking at him visibly confused, only to get tackled and submitted by Leone.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Tatsumi asked while on the ground.

"Stop doing things to my boyfriend, Leone!" The pregnant pinkette exclaimed angrily as her twintails stood up bristled.

"I was making sure that he was no longer out of control!" The lioness replied as she let her teammate go.

"I was so worried for you!" Mine exclaimed as she hugged her lover.

"Man... that was dangerous!" Lubbock said relieved, although still shaking about what happened just moments ago.

"Huh? What happened to me?" Tatsumi asked, looking very confused by his comrades words.

"Don't you remember it?" The black haired questioned him, making the emerald green eyed to focus and close his eyes to recall what happened.

"I just remember fighting against you, then everything got kind of blurry to me..." The young man said still confused.

"Wh-what happened to your eyes!?" Mine asked him after noticing the sudden change on his two eyes after opening them.

Tatsumi then rushed to saw his reflection on a close pond and got shocked by the appeareance of his eyes, which were now of a red crimson color and had a cross-shaped pupil, shocking him greatly.

"Hmm... It seems that the Tyrant is trying to manifest itself through you as you are now the owner of Incursio." Najenda told Tatsumi after examining him closely.

"So that means i'm going to transform into a giant dragon?" The young man asked worriedly whilst Mine was trying to comfort him by placing her hand on top of his.

"I'm not really sure if that's going to happen to you. But i'm sure you need to learn how to control your emotions and power in order to stop the Tyrant from taking over you."

"I see... But how do i learn that?"

"That's a good question..." The former general of the empire said while crossing her arms. However, after for a short moment of thinking, the young woman finally thought of something.

"We're going to see an old friend of me. A retired general who had the teigu even before Bulat." Najenda told everyone.

"Who's that?" Tatsumi and Mine asked with a lot of curiosity.

"The first person who mastered Incursio." The silver haired woman shocked everyone with the sudden revelation.

* * *

 _ **At the Imperial Palace...**_

"Syura surely is a failure of a son, isn't he? He failed to kill General Budo, who now spilled the beans about our army secrets and other key data, not to mention he lost four members of his group." An obese old man said while devouring a big piece of meat.

"I think so." Replied a young woman with a perverted smile. She had black hair tied into a short ponytail and was dressed in a similar fashion to a shrine maiden.

Her name was Suzuka, a masochistic girl who previously formed part of the group known as the Rakshasa Demons. She was now the sole survivor of her group as her teammates were killed by Night Raid, and served now as Honest's personal bodyguard.

"Too bad he's my firstborn son. Also, according to him it seems like our dear Jaegers betrayed us by allying with those annoying assassins from Night Raid." The chubby man said after he drank a golden goblet full of wine.

"Aren't you worried about it?" Suzuka asked.

"It may be true, but i wouldn't worry about General Esdeath betraying us, her true nature consists of fighting strong opponents for amusement. She's still going to be loyal to me and fight against those pesky rebels." Honest spoke while he had a relaxed yet evil expression.

"With the revolutionary army getting closer and closer to the capital, I doubt that even Esdeath can stop millions of bloodthirsty soldiers trying to invade the capital." A curious Suzuka wanted to know what the old man had under his sleeve.

"I know that, so i'm already prepared for it." An evil smile appeared on the Prime Minister's face.

"What are you planning to do next?" The masochistic girl asked to the gray haired man.

"You're already working on the ultimate teigu, right Dorothea?"

"That's right, minister Honest~" The alchemist girl answered with a playful smirk as she revealed herself from behind the shadows.

"Aren't you from Syura's group?" Suzuka questioned the blonde girl.

"Yes. But before being recluted by Syura, I was already working for Honest, helping him on his quest to attain immortality. By the way, who are you?"

"My name is Suzuka."

"I don't care." The blonde alchemist replied with disdain, something that made Suzuka blush for her disrespect towards her.

"She's also working as a double agent for me and informing about his activities. What is my dear son scheming this time?" Honest asked with curiosity.

"He's is planning to kill you and emperor Makoto in order to become the ruler of the Empire." The short girl replied.

"As expected of my first son!, for once I'm so proud for him that he's an ambitious man like his his father. Keep an eye him, and when the time comes you already know what to do!" Honest ordered to the girl.

"Whatever you wish, your majesty~" Dorothea happily said while making a reverence to the obese minister.

"Well, I expect nothing less of you, afterall i'm putting my hopes on you to rule not only this Empire, but the whole world!"

The evil man exclaimed with a wide smile while Dorothea and Suzuka were smirking devilish.

* * *

 ** _Why did Honest means by ruling the whole world?_**

 ** _Can Tatsumi learn to control his emotions to avoid getting overcome by the fearsome Tyrant?_**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
